Three people from three worlds
by FantaEGott
Summary: Natsu went on a training trip after the Lisanna incident, on the same day he left he met Naruto & Ace and they decide to tag along with him. Focus most on comedy/adventure but will have romance as well later on. OOC & Grammar warning. Pairings: Natsu X Erza & Mira , Naruto x Tayuya , Ace x Cana
1. Chapter 1

''Talking''

'Thinking'

**''Kurama Talking''**

**'Naruto Talking with Kurama'**

**~JUTSU ~ Spell ~ General Attacks ex: ~KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU~**

**Chapter 1**

**Year X782**

Natsu decided to think on things while making a gravestone for Lisanna at the old hut they built when they were young and took care of the egg that later became 'Happy'.

He thought about his future in Fairy Tail and how to prevent anything like this from happening again. He decided he had to get stronger, he had to train undisturbed and become an S-Class level mage by the time he was done.

Travelling for a while and test his limits is the conclusion Natsu came to.

Fairy Tails Guild Master Makarov Dreyar sat in his room going over some paperwork that most likely consisted of complaints from the magic council about how his mages had destroyed this and that and broke all kinds of rules.

He threw away the paper while thinking 'to hell with them!' and decided to go grab a beer when he heard someone knocking on his door.

He had no clue who else would be up this early in the morning when he said "Come in.." and there was Natsu and Happy with a determined look.

"Ji-Chan I'm going on a journey to become stronger and improve myself as a mage, I don't know when I'm coming back, but I promise I'll come back ten times stronger than I am now!"

'hmm, he seems serious about this.. Natsu going out to explore the world and training for a while couldn't hurt' Thought Makarov.

"Ok Natsu, but I want you to return to the guild within six months and I want you to take your training seriously and come back stronger" Answered Makarov.

Natsu grinned "Yeah! Count on it Ji-Chan. I want to get going as fast as possible before the others wakes up, See you in six months!"

~~~ Later that day: Somewhere in a forest outside of Magnolia. ~~~

"Where the hell am I? That damned Cyclops-Sensei really screwed up this time TEBBAYO!" Yelled a blond guy dressed in orange and black clothes.

He sees something falling from the sky out of nowhere and that something falling seems to be yelling.

He is about to make out the words.. " Aaah LUFFY! WHAT IS GOING ON? AKAINU I'M GOING TO GET YOU BACK SOME DAY!".

He could now clearly see it was a human falling who seemed to be badly hurt.

Just before the mysterious person hits the ground his whole body turns into flames and then back to his normal body again.

'Never seen that jutsu before' thought the blonde guy, he was on his way to check up on the guy when another guy shows up with irritating PINK Pointy hair came running towards them.

"Heeelloo are you okay?" Natsu asked while running towards the hurt person laying infront of him.

Ace looked at him thinking he was an idiot and asked "Does it look like I'm okay? *cough* I have a hole in my stomach caused by a marine admiral who *cough* can control and turn his body into magma!".

Naruto shaked his head and spoke to his tenant **'Kurama I'll be needing your chakra' "argh.. be quick about it. And don't blame me if he burns you to ashes once you healed him!"** Whined Kurama.

Naruto turned on his final fox chakra cloak and walked towards Ace. Natsu backed away and looked at Naruto for any suspicious movements while Ace is trying not to pass out. "huh, what is that magic, I have never seen anything like it before?" Natsu asked.

Naruto didn't bother to look at Natsu while he started to give Ace some of Kuramas chakra that started to heal him slowly. "Oh, his injuries is starting to heal are you a hea.." started Natsu when Naruto interrupted him "Shut up, Pinky".

Natsu begun to get angry at the blonde idiot, first he ignores him then he calls him THAT "What did you call me?".

"Pinky.. Whats your name anyway..., Pinky?" Naruto Asked.

Natsu wanted so badly to beat him up but considering he was healing the injured guy he calmed down a little "If you weren't healing that guy right now I would beat you up blondie!".

"Ooho? You can try to beat me right now if you want, I'm finished here anyways I gave him enough chakra to heal by himself anyway." Naruto said with a smile.

'Chakra?' Thought Natsu before asking "Are you sure he's okay? By the way my name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel".

"Yeah his wound has already closed he just needs to rest and let the chakra do its work.. now should we fight?" Naruto.

"NAAATSU I found you! I've been looking for you for half an hour, did you eat fish without me?" Yelled a flying blue cat.

"..."

Natsu waved towards happy "Hahaha no Happy I heard some yelling and went to check what caused it, it turned out to be an injured person who blondie here healed".

"Natsu, did he get injured from eating all the fish with you?" Happy whined.

"EEEEEHHHH A BLUE CAT WHO TALKS AND FLIES DATTEBAYO?" Naruto shouted.

"dattebayo..?" natsu mumbled, "Ahh.. this is Happy, he is awesome because he is my partner!"

"Aye! We are the best team in all of Fiore." Happy.

"Okay.. so are we going to fight, pinky?" Naruto.

"ARRGH STOP CALLING ME PINKY! Your on lets fight! oh before we start, whats your name?" Natsu.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto".

"Fishcake?" Natsu

"AYE!" Ha.. (Guess who)

(AN: As u might have notcied: I decided to just write the name of who spoke insted of writing like, 'Natsu said, Naruto Answered and bla bla, hope ur fine with that.)

"Enough talking lets go!" Naruto.

Naruto waited for Natsu to make the first move to get an idea of how he fights.

Natsu as usual charged in without a plan and connected a puch in Narutos face.

"AAH" yelled Naruto before his body was gone in a puff of smoke. 'what happened where did he go?' Natsu thought.

"Behind you.." Natsu looked behind him and there was Naruto with a kunai pointed towards his back.

"I could have killed you anytime if I wanted to or atleast hurt you enough to end the fight." Naruto.

"Damn! DAMNIT! I went on this trip to become stronger and now I lose my first fight" Natsu cried.

"Calm down, you learn from defeats.. think about what you learned in this fight" Naruto.

Naruto removed his kunai and let Natsu calm down when someone spoke

" I have no idea what you did but you are very fast and skilled.. but it wouldn't work against me! HAHAH *cough* ouch!" Ace.

"Thanks I guess.. but that was my most basic move to trick an opponent.. and I dont have time to play with you when your healed I have to get back home, are we in fire country?" Naruto.

"Fire Country?" Ace, Happy, and Natsu asked at the same time.

"Yes? I'm a konoha ninja and we're at war with akatsuki, I need to get home to help!" Naruto.

"I don't know of any Fire Country, konoha or ninjas.. but since we're on the subject what island are we on? am I still in grand line?" Ace

"AHAHAHAHA HAPPY. He's a ninja! NIN-NIN!"

"AYE! NIN-NIN"

"ah right, we're in a forest just outside of Magnolia a city in Fiore, I have no clue what places you are talking about though.." Natsu

'Where the hell am I, I have never heard of this place?' Naruto and ace thought.

"Good luck trying to get back home, I'm going on a journey! I'm gonna train to become stronger!" Natsu said.

Before Natsu got to far Ace yelled "Wait, Natsu was it?"

"Yes?"

"I'm guessing you know this area well, I will join you for a while untill I get some information how to get back to grandline from here" Ace.

"Are you strong?" Natsu.

"Do you like fish?" Happy.

"hehehe I'm stronger than you, thats fore sure. I can teach you some things about fire.. and yes I like fish" Ace

"AYE, Natsu let him come"

"Okay! Whats your name?"

"Portgas D. Ace, Thanks for the help Naruto I owe you one, if you tag along I'll treat you to some food at a restaurant" 'hehehe I have no money but thats never stopped me before!' Ace.

"Fine I guess I'll tag along for a while.. I need to find a way back to konoha anyway" Naruto.

"Pwhaha good luck blondie!" Natsu.

"Hm, you said something? pinky.."

**AN: This is my first time ever writing a story like this in english, I'm sorry for bad grammar and if its bad, I'll try to improve please give some suggestions on how I can improve my writing. Also this will be a Comedy/Adventure/Romance fic, give suggestions for pairings you would like to see! (NaZa is the only set pairing so far, I can change it into NatsuxErzaxHarem if people wants that) Only hetero pairings btw :P.**

**Next chapter will have a timeskip!**

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Some info about Natsu, Naruto & Ace. Ages are the one after the timeskip..**

**Natsu Dragneel:**  
**Age:** 18 (I think he's 17 in the manga but in my story he's 18)  
**Likes:** Erza, Fire, Happy, Ace (because he feeds him fire and is a good friend)  
**Dislikes**: Transportation, Gray, Naruto, people who hurts his comrades.

I'm trying to write Natsu the way he is in the manga, but he likes drinking a bit and when he drinks he becomes a pervert.

**Portgas D. Ace:**  
**Age:** 22  
**Likes:** Meat and eating as often as possible, Fire, Alcohol, Icha Icha Paradise, adventures, sailing the seas, People who drink with him, taking naps, making fun of Naruto and Natsu.  
**Dislikes**: Akainu, Marines, Kurama (will be explained later), people who bothers him when he's having a good time, Gray.

Ace is the carefree person of the group.. He's just trying to enjoy life now that he's gotten a second chance. (Big change from before huh?) He's a pervert without knowing it.

**Uzumaki Naruto**  
**Age:** 18  
**Likes**: Ramen, Pranks especially when it involves Natsu, A challenging mission, Kurama, Sakura, Hinata, reading old Icha Icha and writing new ones.  
**Dislikes:** The Uchiha Clan, Natsu, being underestimated, doing 'shitty' jobs/missions.

Naruto is the serious guy of the group, if you can belive that. He changed a bit after the war, but he still have his pranking side and enjoys acting a bit silly sometimes. He has become a super pervert like his sensei Jiraiya aswell, but he's not as open with it.


	2. Chapter 2

''Talking''

'Thinking'

**''Kurama Talking''**

**'Naruto Talking with Kurama'**

**~JUTSU ~ Spell ~ General Attacks ex: ~KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU~**

_Two years later.._

**Year X784 - Hargeon Town.**

Naruto, Ace & Happy got of at the trainstation in Hargeon Town, They had received som information about Salamander being in town. Natsu is looking for his fosterparent Igneel, the fire dragon who raised him anad taught him dragonslayer magic.

"So Natsu while you're looking for your dragon buddy.. where is Natsu?" Ace.

The three of them look back at the leaving train and see Natsu yelling from the trains window "Natsu!" yelled Happy and flew after him.

"How many times has this happened.. he's gotten stronger thats for sure but he's still a dumb idiot." Naruto.

"Eh who cares, shull we grab something to eat? I'm going to eat ten times more than you today!" Ace.

Naruto drooled "RAMEN! Lets go." and they took of for the closest restaurant.

Happy managed to get Natsu out of the train and they're now on their way into town.

"I hate trains" Natsu.

"You can't handle any sort of transportation.." Happy.

"Aah I'm hungry" Natsu.

"We don't have any money" Happy.

"Hm, they talked about Igneel when they mentioned Salamander was in town right?" Natsu.

"Yup, I can only think of Igneel when you talk about a Salamander." Happy.

"Speak of the devil" Natsu said and pointed to a crowd of girls squealing "KYAAAH SALAMANDER-SAMA!".

Natsu ran towards them and yelled "Igneel!" when he saw someone he didn't recognise. "Huh, who the hell are you?" Natsu asked.

"Ah, you might know me as Salamander!" He replied.

Natsu ignored him and started walking away from the crowd, but before he got to far some of the girls started beating him "Apologise to Salamander-Sama!" "How rude!" they yelled.

After getting an autograph from the "famous" person which he said "no thanks" too, the girls threw him away "Go away!" they yelled.

"Who the fuck was that?" Natsu.

"He is really disgusting" a person said behind him. The person was a blond girl about the same age as himself wearing a white and blue sleeveless collar shirt, a blue mini skirt, and black female boots.

"Thanks for the help earlier" Lucy.

"Huh?" Natsu.

"Ah, I can treat you to some food, as a thanks for helping me." Lucy.

"Really? Lets go!" Natsu.

When they reached the restaurant they choosed to eat at and sat down at a table, people around other tables started whispering and pointing towards another table where.. Naruto and Ace are seated. "Is he dead?" "Did he eat something bad?" Natsu heard, but he knew what was going.. some time soon Ace is going to wake up..

"Oops, I fell asleep" Ace said then went to the closest girl with a skirt and wiped his face with it to get rid of the food in his face. "PERVERT!" the girl yelled and ran away.

"Naruto, you haven't eaten all my food have you?" Ace asked.

"Nah, I couldn't eat any more after finishing my 30th bowl of ramen." Naruto answered.

Natsu did everything to avoid Ace and Naruto, he didn't want them to notice him. He was currently hiding under the table away from their view, he knew what was going to happen soon and didn't want to get involved when he was going to get treated by this girl. Ace ate the rest of his food in a few seconds "Ah thanks for the meal.." yelled Ace while running out from the resturant with Naruto running after him.

"Eat and run, stop them!" shouted the resturant folk and followed them. Natsu laughed loudly and began eating some of the food he ordered earlier when Lucy started talking.

"My name is Lucy, by the way." Lucy.

"Natsu and thats Happy. Natsu said while pointing towards Happy.

"Aye!" Happy.

Lucy continued "That salamander guy was using magic called charm. It's a magic that attracts other people's hearts to the caster and was already banned several years ago. Using such magic to get girls attention... how disgusting. Though thanks to you guys jumping in, the charm war off."

"I See." Natsu.

"I may look like this, but I'm a mage too." Lucy.

"Oooh" Natsu.

"I'm not a member of any guild yet though. There are many guilds all over the world and its pretty hard to get into the guilds that are popular. Many great mages will gather at the one I want to get into. aah.. what should I do? I want to get in, but I bet it'll be hard.." Lucy.

"hm.." Natsu.

"Ah, sorry you wouldn't understand a story from the world of mages, would you? But I'll join that guild for sure, I bet I can get many big jobs there." Lucy

"I.. I see.." Natsu

"You sure talk alot" Happy.

"By the way arent you guys looking for someone?" Lucy.

"AYE. It's Igneel." Happy.

"I heard that salamander is coming to this town, so we came, but it was the wrong person." Natsu.

"This salamander didn't look like a salamander." Happy.

"I totally belived it was Igneel too." Natsu.

"How could a human look like a salamander...?" Lucy sweatdropped.

"Hmm? Hes not a human. Hes a real dragon!" Natsu.

"...! THERE IS NO WAY SUCH A THING WOULD BE IN THIS TOWN!" Lucy.

"aah.." Natsu

"Hey! don't tell me you only just noticed!" " I guess I better get going.. but go ahead and take your time." Lucy said while putting the money on the table before leaving.

Natsu and Happy bowed to Lucy and yelled "Thank you for the meal!" Natsu.

"Thank you!" Happy.

"Kyaaa Don't!. D-Don't worry... you helped me, too... wo we're even now, right?" Lucy.

"I Don't feel like I've helped you at all... Oh yeah! I'll give you this." Natsu said while giving her the autograph he got from the fake salamander earlier. "I DONT WANT THAT!" Lucy said and left.

~~~_Later that evening_~~~

Natsu heard some people passing him talking about how the great Salamander is going to have a party on his boat tonight. The conversation was not interesting untill they mentioned he was from Fairy Tail. "Fairy Tail..." Natsu mumbled and he decided to crash the party and see who that person really was.

~~~_At the party on the boat_~~~

Lucy was in a private room together with the fake-salamander, who in reality was Bora.

"Lucy huh..? That's such a pretty name." Bora.

"Thanks." Lucy.

"Let's toast with a glass of wine first." Bora.

"Don't you have to attend to other girls?" Lucy

"It's okay. I just feel like drinking with you." Bora snapped his finger and the whine started floating.

"Try opening your mouth, pearls of wine will slowly come in." Bora.

'I just have to be patient! Patience! Patience!' Lucy thought while preparing to drink the floating wine.

Before she drank she said "What are you planning? This is a sleeping drug isn't it?".

"Ooh, How did you know?" Bora.

"Don't misunderstand I want to join Fairy Tail but I have no intention at all to become your girl." Lucy.

"You're a bad girl. If you just were to sleep peacefully, you wouldn't have to get hurt.." Bora.

"Eh?" Lucy said when people started to grab her preventing her from moving.

"Good job, Salamander-Sama" One said and another "We haven't had such a pretty one for a while".

"Whats going on!?" Lucy.

"Welcome to our slave ship, I must ask you to remain silent until we get to Bosco, lady." Bora

"Eh!?" "What happened to Fairy Tail!?" Lucy.

"Give it up already, you're our property now." Bora.

"That's... Then those girls too?" Lucy said referring to the passed out girls carried by Bora's underlings. "Thats our Salamander-San" One said "We got a big catch this time!" Another one said.

"Why, you.." Lucy said reaching for her gate keys, but Bora grabbed them before she could use any. "Gate keys? A stellar spirit mage, huh? That magic can only be used by contractors. So I don't need them." Bora said and threw the keys into the water.

Lucy started shaking from anger 'What kind of person is he, how could someone do something like that..? So this.. So this is what a Fairy Tail mage is like?' Lucy thought.

"Using magic for evil intents and tricking people, You are the worst kind of mage!" Lucy said while crying. Just then two guys walked into them.

"Eeh, where did the party go? *hick*" Naruto said, he and Ace had ended up on the boat after they had a drinking contest, they were just looking for a place to keep partying at.

"Ahh, thats not nice.. release her.." Ace.

"Who the hell are you? Who let them get on the boat!?" Bora.

"*hick* Ugh, Ace I don't feel *hick* so good, I'll let you handle this" Naruto.

Ace laughed "Haha you lightweight, I can drink way more than this! Wasen't it your idea to keep partying, by the way?" Ace didn't get an answer insted he saw Naruto passed out on the floor.

"Eh whatever, so are you going to release her or do I have to go wild?" Ace asked while grinning. Just then Natsu flew in through the ceiling

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

"Ah it's hopeless I can't hold it" Natsu said about to throw up.

"eheh, I figured that would happen.." Ace sweatdropped

"EH, Thats lame!" Lucy.

"Wha- What's going on!? Why would a brat fall from the sky!?" Bora.

"And he's already got motion sickness too" a random guy pointed out.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Happy asked flying above them. "Happy! I was fooled! He told me he would let me join Fairy Tail.. and I" Lucy.

"We'll talk about that later" Happy said and grabbed Lucy and flew off

"Let's get out of here." Happy said.

"What about Natsu?" Lucy.

"I can't carry two people, besides I saw Ace on the ship he should be fine." Happy.

"Eh, Who is Ace?" Lucy. "The guy with the hat, he's a friend." Happy said while avoiding Bora's magic and gunshots from his underlings.

"Lucy listen.." Happy.

"What is it at a time like this!?" Lucy.

"My transformation has a time limit" Happy said and Lucy fell into the water yelling "SHITTY CAT!"

Lucy started to search for her keys in the water while thinking 'I can't belive a Fairy Tail mage is like that.. No, I have to rescue those girls first.'

She found her keys 'I'm glad it landed in such a shallow place.' Lucy thought.

_Back at the ship with Natsu and Ace and a passed out Naruto._

"Fai.. ry.." Natsu started

"Huh?" Bora.

"Tail.. YOU?.." Natsu.

"Oh is he a friend of yours Natsu?" Ace.

"SHUT UP ACE!" Natsu.

"Just asking.. so should we have some fun then?" Ace grinned.

_Back with Lucy and Happy. _

"Here I go!" Lucy said grabbing one of her keys **"Open! A door to the treasure vase palace, Aquarius!". **

Lucy summoned a blue haired mermaid wielding an urn.

"Whoooah" Happy.

"I'm a stellar spirit mage. I can use the keys of the gates to summon stellar spirits from another world." Lucy explained.

"Now Aquarius! Use your power to send the ship back to the coast!" Lucy commanded.

"Tch" Aquarius responded.

"DID YOU JUST REPLY 'TCH' HUH!?" Lucy.

"Don't be picky about something like that" Happy.

"You're such a noisy kid, let me tell you something. If you drop my key again, I'll kill you." Aquarius.

"Sorry!" Happy/Lucy.

Aquarius released a giant wave towards the ship catching both Lucy and Happy in it aswell.

"Don't wash me away with them, too!" Lucy cried. The wave stopped and Lucy and Happy got up on land "What were you thinking? Washing me away like that?" Lucy asked.

"I made a mistake, I ended up washing away the ship aswell" Aquarius.

"You were aiming for me!?" Lucy.

"Don't summon me for a while, I'm going on a trip with my boyfriend for a week.. with my boyfriend." Aquarius said before disappearing.

"Damnit, what the hell happened!" Bora.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled and ran towards them together with Happy.

"Are you a mage of Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked.

"What if I am, hey guys finish him off!" Bora.

"Okay!" They yelled.

"Let me take a good look at your face." Natsu.

"Natsu!" Lucy.

"Don't worry I forgot to mention but Natsu is a mage aswell" Happy.

"EEEHH?" Lucy.

Natsu punched away some approaching underlings "I'm fairy Tails Natsu, I haven't been home for a while and I'm sure you weren't in the guild before I left. I doubt Ji-chan would let scum like you join the guild" Natsu said.

"Fairy Tail? Natsu is a mage from Fairy Tail?" Lucy.

"That crest, he's the real thing Bora-San!" a guy with an eyepatch said.

"Idiot! Don't call me by that name!" Bora.

"Bora.. Bora of prominence, years ago he was banned from a guild called Titan Nose." Happy.

"I don't care if your a villain or a good person, but I can't forgive anyone who pretends to be from Fairy Tail!" Natsu said walking towards Bora.

"Oi Natsu.. Natsu!" Ace.

"What now, Ace?" Natsu.

"Heads up!" Ace said before turning his fists into flames and launched a column of fire towards Natsu. **"~HIKEN!~ (Fire Fist)"** Ace yelled.

"Natsu! Damn cat didn't you say he was your friend why did he attack Natsu?" Lucy.

"Don't worry.." Happy.

Natsu started eating the fire "AAAH Ace's fire is the best, thanks for the meal!" Natsu said when he finished eating.

"W-What the hell is this guy" Some guy yelled.

"Fire won't work on Natsu.." Happy.

"I have never seen magic like that." Lucy.

"After that meal I'm all fired up!" Natsu said and prepared to attack "Here I go! **~Karyū no Hōkō!~ (Fire Dragon's Roar)"**. Natsu gathers flames into his mouth and releases it towards Bora.

"SHIT NATSU! You're going to destroy the whole town!" Ace yelled.

The fire died out and Bora was still standing together with some of his underlings.

"Bora-San, I've seen that guy before. Pink har and a scale-skin scarf.. There is no doubt! He is the real..." Some guy said.

"Salamander!" Lucy finished for him.

"Remember this! This is what a Fairy Tail mage is about!" Natsu said with flames covering his hands and running towards Bora. **"~Karyū no Tekken~ (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)"** Natsu yelled and punched away Bora together with his underlings.

"Eating fire and puching with fire, is it really magic!?" Lucy.

"Dragon's lungs spew flames, it's scales melt flames, and it's nails are dressed with flames. This is an ancient spell that converts the body to a dragon's constitution." Happy explained

"What's That!?" Lucy asked.

"It's originally a dragon slaying magic." Happy.

"...I See.." Lucy said while sweating.

"Dragon Slayer Magic, Igneel taught Natsu this." Happy.

"It's weird that a dragon taught someone a dragon slaying magic, isn't it?" Lucy.

"But you didn't doubt it at all, huh?" Happy.

"NATSU You overdid it again! HAHA how can this night get any better! I know lets go grab something to eat, its an eating contest!" Ace yelled looking at the destruction Natsu caused to the port.

"The port is all messed up!" Lucy yelled.

"AYE!" Happy.

"Don't give me 'AYE'!" Lucy.

"What's with all the ruckus!?" Some millitary guys yelled running towards them.

"Shit there goes that plan.. I'll grab Naruto and lets get out of here!" Ace yelled.

Natsu grabbed Lucy and ran off "Crap, Lets run" he said

"Why-ME!?" Lucy Asked.

"You want to join Fairy Tail, right? Then come with me!" Natsu smiled

"Okay!". Lucy.

Then Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Ace with Naruto over his shoulder ran away towards Magnolia when Naruto woke up. "Uhh, what the hell is going, where are we going?" he asked.

"I'm going back to Fairy Tail.. I hope they won't be to pissed at me." Natsu.

"Don't worry we'll just go with the plan I made up, they will forgive you in no time!" Naruto said.

AN: Didn't feel good writing this chapter, I think I'm focusing to much on the conversations insted of describing whats going on. Anyway, who should Ace and Naruto be paired with? Girls from the Naruto/OP manga isnt out of the question. Also Harems for any of the three isnt out either if people wants it.


	3. Chapter 3

''Talking''

'Thinking'

**''Kurama Talking''**

**'Naruto Talking with Kurama'**

**~JUTSU ~ Spell ~ General Attacks ex: ~KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU~**

_Two days later._

Natsu, Happy, Ace, Naruto and Lucy are walking in a forest towards Magnolia.

"Hey, isn't this where we met?" Ace asked.

"No, I don't think so.." Natsu.

"hm.. I'm pretty sure this is it.. thats where Ace landed and here's where I bea.." Naruto started before Natsu interrupted him.

"No, I think I would remember something like that.. I'm pretty sure we met in Magnolia, you were beaten by some bullies and I came to save you!" Natsu.

"AYE! Then you ate all the fish without me!" Happy cried.

"Stop being silly Natsu.. Naruto is right this is where we met and you got your ass kicked, haha!" Ace laughed.

"Hmm.. I still can't remember! Oh by the way blondie, can you go over that plan again?" Natsu.

"Oh, you forgot about that also? Seriously I don't think its healthy to be as stupid like you, pinky." Naruto.

"Can you stop fighting all the time" Lucy yelled.

"Don't worry it's their thing, anyway Natsu this is the plan…" Ace explained the plan again.

_Five minutes later, they have finally reached Magnolia._

The group is now walking the streets of Magnolia towards the Fairy Tail guild. "Why would you do something stupid like that?" Lucy asked referring to their plan.

"What's wrong with a little prank?" Naruto.

"I'll have to agree with blondie here, also I won't be their target.." Natsu smiled.

"So, is there any strong guys we should watch out for?" Ace.

"There are alot of strong guys but.. I don't think you have to worry about the strongest ones except for Ji-Chan and Erza.." Natsu started sweating just thinking about it.

"Okay, so can you describe how this 'Grey' you always talk about looks like." Naruto.

"He's the one without clothes." Natsu.

"What the? Is he a pervert?" Ace.

"You're one to talk!" Lucy yelled pointing a finger towards ace "I saw what you did in that restaurant to that girls skirt!"

"I had no napkin, what was I supposed to do.. man people in this place are all weirdos" Ace.

"Agreed." Naruto.

"Ah, here it is! It hasn't changed at all." Natsu said, they are now outside of the Fairy Tail guild entrance.

"BEGIN THE PLAN!" Naruto yelled and then transformed into Natsu, except he was still wearing his usuall outfit which was a blue jumpsuit with a few orange lines. Ace had changed into Natsu's clothes earlier. (Natsu's outfit is the same as the manga.) Natsu was wearing a cloak that covered his whole body and his hair.

"Idiots.." Lucy.

Natsu opened the door and let Naruto, Ace, Lucy and Happy go inside while he stayed in back trying to not get anyones attention.

"Oi, look is that Natsu?" Wakaba.

"What are you saying there's no way.. he's been gone for two years." Reedus.

"Well who the hell is that then?" Wakaba said pointing towards the entrance.

Then Naruto (who is transformed into Natsu) yelled: "PINKY IS BACK!".

"Stop yelling pinky, I'm back everybody and I changed my hair color!" Ace yelled and turned his fists into flames to make it beliveable.

"You bastard where the fuck have you been for the last two years" Gray said and took of his clothes and charged Ace "Aah, the pervert!" Ace said and started fighting with Gray.

The guild members ended up in a free for all fight and Naruto was still transformed into Natsu thinking 'this was a big failure.. where the hell are the strong guys he spoke about'. Naruto was about to release the transformation when a girl suddenly ran up and hugged him "Welcome back Natsu!" Mirajane said with teary eyes.

'Shit.. who is this.. think.. ah right Natsu always speaks well of that girl.' Naruto thought before saying "It's good to be back, Erza-Chan! Ttebayo!".

"…"

"Erza-Chan…?" Mirajane said "You can't be Natsu.. so he really changed his hair…" Mirajane continued and looked towards Ace who had ended the fight.

"Way to easy.." Ace.

"Wow you have really gotten stronger Natsu!" Mirajane.

"AYE!" Ace/Naruto

"Okay cut it out guys.. stop messing with Mirajane-san" Lucy.

"Wahaha you fell for it!" Natsu said removing the cloak, "I'm back!" he yelled.

Natsu fell on the floor laughing when a giant foot crushed him "NATSU, Where the hell have you been? We agreed on six months maximum!" The guild master Makarov Dreyar yelled.

"Ouch.. jeez Ji-chan.. I ehm.. " Natsu pulled out an orange book he had gotten from Naruto earlier. "I was on my way back home when a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around and then I got lost on the road of life." Natsu said looking like he was reading the book.

'Succes!' Naruto grinned.

"LAME!" Lucy shouted.

"Well… It doesn't matter its good to have you back, I hope you have gotten a lot stronger like you promised" Makarov.

"Hehe, you could say that.." Natsu.

"Muu.. newcomers?" Makarov said noticing Naruto and Ace who was now back in the normal clothes and appearances and Lucy. "FNNUUU…" Makarov said and transformed into his midget self. "Whaaaat?" Lucy.

"Everyone is a weirdo.." Ace.

"And you guys are normal?" Lucy.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Naruto.

"Nothing, nevermind." Lucy.

"Arggh, You've done it again you fools, look at these documents I received from the council. First… Gray.. good job on sweeping out the smuggling organization, but you walked around naked in town afterwards and ran away after stealing underwear that was being dried!" Makarov.

"Should I had run around naked insted?" Gray.

"Then don't be naked in the first place.." Elfman

"Gaaaah! Elfman! You had a mission to escort a VIP, but assaulted him during the mission!" Makarov

"He said men are all about education.. so.." Elfman

Makarov shaked his head "Cana Alberona, drinking 15 big barrels of beer, and charging it to the council. Loki… flirting with council member elder Reiji's granddaughter."

Makarov started sweating from anger "And Natsu.. even when you're gone I still get complaints about you.. what the hell did you do in Hargeon two days ago? Destroying half the port."

"Guys, the council are angry at me all the time…" Makarov continued.

'15 barrels of beer.. I might have found a worthy challenger' Ace thought.

'why are they destroying stuff.. I would never do something like that..' Naruto

"But.. Forget about the council members!" Makarov yelled and burn the documents he then threw it towards Natsu who ate it.

"Listen up, the power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle. When the 'sprit' flow within us, and the 'spirit' flow in nature connects, they will form an embodiment for the first time. You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. I mean pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is the magic. If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher-ups, your magic won't improve. Do not fear the fools of the council! Do whatever you think is right! Thats the way of the Fairy Tail Mages!" Makarov yelled and the guld members cheered.

_Later that day_

"So you want it here?" Mirajane asked referring to Lucys right hand.

"Yes, in pink please" Lucy answered and Mirajane used the stamp and gave her the Fairy Tail mark "There now you're a part of Fairy Tail!" Mirajane.

"Whoa, Natsu! Look! She gave me the mark of Fairy Tail " Lucy

"Good for you, Luigi" Natsu.

"It's LUCY!" Lucy.

"So are you guys joining aswell..?" Mirajane asked Naruto and Ace

"I don't know yet.." Naruto.

"What the hell blondie, just join it'll be fun!" Natsu.

"Well I'm in.. this seems like a fun place to waste my time at.." Ace smiled.

"Ace, are you giving up on going home?" Naruto.

"No, but we've travelled for two years and haven't gotten any information at all.. we just have to realise we can't go back" Ace.

"I'll never give up.. but fine I'll join for now" Naruto.

"Great, what color would you like your Fairy Tail mark to have, and where do you want it?" Mirajane

"Purple, on my stomach" Ace. "Orange, left arm" Naruto.

"There, welcome to Fairy Tail!" Mirajane said after stamping both of them.

**AN: In the next chapter I'm thinking of skipping writing about Natsus missions to save Macao and the book mission. Insted I'll make my own Arc where Naruto and Ace will go on a mission together, where they might meet a redhead or two, what do you think?. I also cleaned up the story a bit.. fixed some spelling mistakes and such. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

''Talking''

'Thinking'

**''Kurama Talking''**

**'Naruto Talking with Kurama'**

**~JUTSU ~ Spell ~ General Attacks ex: ~KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU~**

***THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS OF THE NARUTO MANGA***

_Later that day.._

Natsu was eating together with some of the older members of Fairy Tail while Ace and Naruto sat at their own table drinking alcohol. Naruto was thinking about his decision to join Fairy Tail, he started doubting it was the right decision. He doesn't mind the company but following rules and do jobs that are similar to C-rank missions back at home isn't that appealing. He thought it might be better to continue travelling the world. Atleast then he wouldn't have someone telling him what he can do and what he can't do, he had enough of that back at home. He was one of the strongest ninjas back at his home, having defeated Pain, or Nagato which was his actual name, and later been the biggest reason for the allied shinobi nations not losing the war against Obito and Madara.

He knows that Natsu and Ace are strong, Ace maybe a little stronger than Natsu and Naruto considers himself stronger than Ace. When Naruto and Ace are sparring, it usually ends up with them avoiding each others attacks and ending up in a draw. Naruto refuses to use attacks like **~Füton: Rasenshuriken~ (Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken) **against a friend, and that's probably one of the only attacks he thinks could work against Ace, who has the ability to turn his body into fire and control the fire.

Naruto was going to ask Mirajane if they served Ramen here, when Fairy Tail's guild master Makarov yelled "Natsu, bring the new guys and come to my office."

"huh? Okay Ji-Chan.. Ace, Naruto and Lucy follow me, Ji-chan wants to talk about something.." Natsu.

"What about me?" Happy.

"Ah, you too of course!" Natsu.

Lucy and Naruto walked towards Natsu "Eh, he sounded serious, why do I have to go!? Am I in trouble!?" Lucy.

"Hm, perfect.. I have a few questions I wanted to ask Makarov." Naruto.

"Where is Ace..?" Natsu.

Naruto pointed towards the table he and Ace sat at earlier "zZzZz" Ace is sleeping on the table still holding a glass of beer up in the air.

"GAAH, ACE WAKE UP!" Natsu yelled and hit him in the head causing the table to break and Ace landed on the ground. People around them was now watching them and thought 'was that really neccesary..' and ' Ouch, I hope he's okay.'

"Natsu! Don't break the tables!" Mira

"Wake up, Ace!" Natsu yelled while shaking him trying to wake him up. Ace opened his eyes and looked at Natsu.

"Good morning, Natsu. Hmm.. what a mess, oi Naruto! Did you go wild in your sleep again!?" Ace.

"Don't worry about that, come Ji-Chan wants to talk to us." Natsu yelled.

"Okay.. you didn't have to yell.." Ace.

"See what I mean?" Lucy

"What?" Naruto.

"Err, nothing." Lucy.

The four of them then walked to Makarovs office and Natsu opened the door and they entered.

"Ah, good.. uhm Lucy?" Makarov.

"Ehh, yes?" a nervous Lucy said

"I only wanted to talk to Natsu, Naruto and Ace, actually." Makarov.

"Oh okay.. excuse me." Lucy left the office and returned to the guild hall.

"So.. Natsu, the reason I wanted to talk to you guys is I wanted to know how strong you've gotten and how strong your friends are. When you left two years ago, your goal was to become a more powerful mage, to be honest you had a long way to S-Class back then, how strong are you now?" Makarov.

"Hm.. I don't know if I'm strong enough to be an S-Class mage.. But I am alot stronger then I was two years ago.. I've trained with these idiots the whole time." Natsu.

"Okay, Naruto, Ace how strong are you guys?" Makarov.

"Uhh.. I haven't had any problems so far.. I don't know it's hard to explain when I don't know who to compare to whose strenght you know about." Ace.

'What are they doing.. If it goes on like this we'll be forced to do those shitty jobs on that requestboard downstairs' Naruto thought. Naruto activated** Bijū Mōdo (Tailed Beast Mode)** and said "Jiji.. I'm stronger than you.." while focusing his killing intent on him. Makarov started sweating a little 'shit.. he's probably not kidding..' he thought.

Naruto cancelled his tailed beast mode and scratched the back off his head "Eh.. sorry.. I just wanted to make a point, from what I understand, you have to be an S-Class mage to do the harder jobs than those downstairs. I refuse to do those shitty jobs while other S-Class mages underestimates me, who I could probably defeat in my sleep."

"Naruto, relax.. no need to get so serious." Ace.

"So you want to those shitty jobs yourself?" Naruto.

"I don't see the problem, easy money for me means more food and beer, haha!" Ace.

"pff, I should have known.." Naruto frowned.

Makarov coughed to get their attention "Well I could let you go on an S-class job to see how well you do. Usually you start completing a number of the usual jobs that you can find downstairs.. or the 'shitty' jobs as u call them. Then there are S-Class jobs, that only S-Class mages can take on, to become an S-Class mage is different from guild to guild. In Fairy Tail we usually have a test for candidates who are close to S-Class level to decide who becomes S-Class. I could make an exception for you guys though, if you behave… Also there are SS-Class, 10 year and 100 year jobs that are alot harder than normal S-Class jobs. 10 year jobs have that name because no one has finished it for 10 years or more, the same goes for the 100 year jobs." Makarov

"100 year job.. I smell an adventure!" Ace.

"Ohh, so now you're interested?" Naruto.

"So, should I assume that you three are a team that work together?" Makarov.

"HELL NO!" Natsu/Naruto yelled at the same time.

"Eheh, I can work with whoever.. no problem.." Ace.

"Natsu do you want the same deal as Naruto and Ace?" Makarov

"Sure! I want to test myself and see if I'm at S-Class level!" Natsu.

"Hm.. I would like to see how you two fight, Naruto and Ace. And how much stronger you've gotten Natsu. But I also want to test you guys against S-Class mages, no one is around now though.. Gray is close to S-Class level, does one of you want to spar against him?" Makarov.

"No thanks" Ace sweatdropped 'No way in hell I'm fighting that stripper again.'

"hm.. sure?" Naruto.

"Ahaha Gray!? You have to be kidding Ji-Chan, I am way more stronger than Gray now." Natsu.

"You always say that Natsu.. Okay Naruto I'll talk to Gray about it, please tell me beforehand as I'd like to observe and see how you fight." Makarov.

"Sure, anything else, jiji?" Naruto.

"Mu.. One more thing, Natsu.. Next time you and your friends are partying and destroying places… STOP YELLING YOU'RE FROM FAIRY TAIL, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAPERWORK I'VE HAD TO GO THROUGH ALL WITH COMPLAINTS ABOUT YOU? Makarov

"Gaah, calm down Ji-Chan.. I'ts not my fault I promise.. I'ts Naruto and Ace who is screwing with me all the time!" Natsu.

Naruto whistled and did a handsign and used a 'shunshin' to leave the office. Ace laughed "I'm innocent!" and turned into flames and flew out the window. "Later, Ji-Chan!" Natsu yelled and disappeared from the office so fast Makarov didn't notice. 'hehe interesting group..' Makarov thought.

_One hour later…_

Natsu, Lucy and Happy sat at the bar, Lucy had just asked if Natsu knew where she could find a place to live. "I have no clue, maybe you should ask Mira?" Natsu.

"Yeah I'll do that" Lucy.

"Hey Mira, One beer please!"Natsu.

Mirajane looked oddly at Natsu "You drink?"

Natsu answered "Yeah.. It's kind of hard not to when you travel with them for two years.." pointing towards Naruto who was about to finish his 15th bowl of ramen and Ace who was drinking beer out of a barrel.

"I see what you mean.." Mira said and gave Natsu a glass of beer.

"Natsu, why did you leave for two years to train anyway?" Lucy asked.

"*burp* eh.. well I wanted to get stronger so I could protect my comrades." Natsu.

"Couldn't you had done that here then?" Lucy.

"Hm, maybe but I had my reasons.. I don't really want to talk about it." Natsu.

"Oh okay.." Lucy.

_With Ace and Naruto._

"Hey, do you mind if I drink with you guys?" a girl with brown hair wearing a blue bikini and brown shorts asked.

"No, not at all, come sit!" Ace smiled.

"Okay, I'm Cana by the way." Cana.

"Ace, and thats Naruto." Ace.

"Ramen, Ramen! Ah this ramen is great!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey! Mirajane-San, could I get two more barrels of beer.. put it on Natsu's tab!" Ace.

"Ok one minute!" Mira answered.

"I wan't ten more bowls of ramen aswell, Natsu's treat!" Naruto.

"What the hell guys? I don't even have any money!" Natsu yelled.

Natsu went to the request board after realising what he just said, he was in real need of some money. 'hmm, 160.000 jewels for exterminating thieves, this is perfect.' Natsu thought. Then he heard Romeo talking "Is my dad back yet?" he asked Makarov.

"Mu.. You're annoying, Romeo. If you are a son of a mage, trust your father, be a good boy and wait for him at home." Makarov.

"But he said he would come back in three days.. But it's been a week since then.." Romeo.

"Macao's job is at mount Hakobe, isn't it? It's not that far from here.." Natsu heard someone say.

"Please look for him! I'm worried about him!" Romeo cried.

"No way, your dad is a mage! We have no mage here who can't take care of himself! Go home and drink your milk or something!" Makarov.

Romeo punched Makarov in the face and yelled "Idiot!" and ran out of the guild crying. Natsu punched a hole in the requestboard and left the guild, heading towards Mt Hakobe. And Lucy followed him after talking a bit with Mira.

_Back with Naruto and Ace._

"Ah I'm stuffed.. 35 bowls, it's a new record." Naruto said to no one since Ace and Cana and passed out earlier.. he was surrounded by empty bowls and barrels.

'hehe, I see you have finally met your match, Ace!' Naruto smiled.

Naruto was thinking of taking another look at the requestboard to see if he could find any easy job to just get some easy money when Gray walked up to him.

"Hi, you're Naruto right? Master told me that we are going to spar to see what level you're at." Gray.

"Ah, right! Lets head out. Jiji! We're gonna spar now, you wanted to observe right?" Naruto.

"Yeah I'm coming, there's a spot behind the guild we could use for the fight." Makarov said and the three walked out of the guild, since it was pretty late no one else seemed interested in following.

'Should I use the new jutsu I've been working on for the last two years' Naruto thought when they reached the spot.

"Are you ready?" both Naruto and Gray nodded "Ok, start!" Makarov.

Gray molded an Ice lance aiming it towards Naruto **"~Ice Make: Lance~"** Gray yelled. Naruto threw a kunai towards Gray which he avoided. Before the Lance hit Naruto he disappeared from where he was standing earlier. 'What speed' Makarov thought and saw Naruto was now standing behind Gray just by the where the kunai landed earlier.

**"~Kagebunshin no Jutsu!~"** Naruto yelled and created five solid clones. 'he multiplied?' Gray thought. "Try to avoid this.." Naruto said and he and his clones started using the** ~Hiraishin no Jutsu~ (Flying Thunder God Technique)** and Taijutsu on Gray who took alot of damage before he covered his body with Ice that had Spikes sticking out **"~Ice Make: Cocoon~"** Gray yelled.

Naruto's clones didnt have time to notice the spikes and hit them head on and dispelled, afterwards Naruto started gathering chakra in his hands and running towards Gray. **"~RASENGAN!~" (Spiralling Sphere)** Naruto yelled and slammed it into Grays back, he held back a little to avoid damaging him to much. Gray yelled out in pain "AAAAH" and fell down on the ground.

"Okay, that's enough." Makarov said.

"You okay?" Naruto asked Gray and helped him up.

"Yeah don't worry.. I can't belive I lost to one of flame-breath's friends." Gray.

"Hehe, don't worry, Natsu lost way faster the first time I fought him" Naruto smiled.

"Really? Would you mind telling me more..?" Gray said and the three of them walked back to the guild.

"Naruto, before I let you off, how were you able to move at that speed? It looked almost like you teleported.. and the copies?" Makarov asked.

"Uhh, well let's start with the copies.. I'm able to create solid copies of myself that has the ability to do the same thing I do, they dispell when they are damaged or when I release them. The teleporting.. Well it was my fathers technique which I have been working on for the last two years, It's called **~Hiraishin no Jutsu~ (Flying Thunder God Technique)** and allows me to teleport to a target that has this seal." Naruto said and showed him one of his kunai with the seal.

"I could also move at that speed in that form I used earlier in your office, by the way" Naruto smiled.

"You have very interesting abilitys to say the least.. Can I assume you rely on speed in your fights?" Makarov.

"Ahaha.. I do now, but I used to rely more on my powerful techniques and fight head on." Naruto.

"Powerful techniques? More powerful than that ball you used just now?" Makarov.

"Yeah.. but that 'ball' is called '**Rasengan**' is kind of one of my signature techniques.. It was also created by my father." Naruto.

"Your father must be a very powerful man, where is he now?" Makarov.

"Dead, he died the day I was born." Naruto.

"Oh I'm sorry." Makarov.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said and walked away but added "I'm a bit tired, I'll see you guys tomorrow." and walked out of the guild.

_The next day.._

Natsu and Lucy had returned with Macao from Mt Hakobe but had already left on another job. Natsu had asked Narauto and Ace if they wanted to join them, but after hearing the description of the job, they kindly declined. Naruto was now at the requestboard trying to find something that was more interesting than recovering a book.

'600.000 jewels.. whats the description, eliminating a small group of bandits that has caused trouble to small villages near waas forest north of Mt Hakobe.. The bandits has been around for a few years.' Naruto read. (AN: I'm looking at the Fiore map and there isn't any town or village names near this area, I don't know if there is any villages there at all but in this story there is :p.)

"Hey Ace, wan't to join me for this job?" Naruto asked showing him the request.

"Oh, 600.000? Yeah sure." Ace.

"Ok, lets head out then." Naruto said and they walked out the guild.

"We'll take the train to Oshibana, then we'll run there, ninja style!" Naruto said with a smile.

**AN: Next chapter will be a 'filler' arc.. basically my own arc, one or two people from the Naruto or One Piece manga will be in it. In one of the reviews I got the question: Why isn't there any NaZa moments? Well I'm following the storyline of the manga somewhat, Erza will show up at the Eisenwald arc, that arc will begin after this one. there might be a flashback before that though.**

**I fixed some spelling mistakes again.. I'm sorry for the bad grammar. English is obviously not my first language but I'm trying to improve.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have combined the first two chapters into one and added a small character introduction at the end of chapter one. I'll be updating those introductions from time to time**.

* * *

''Talking''

'Thinking'

**''Kurama Talking''**

**'Naruto Talking with Kurama'**

**~JUTSU ~ Spell ~ General Attacks ex: ~KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU~**

_Later that day, with Naruto and Ace._

Naruto and Ace had just got off the train in Oshibana town, they still had to travel a long way to reach the village where the job request was sent from. They started running through the forest and jumping from tree to tree in a fast pace (like ninjas in Naruto..), since there wasn't any trains that went to that area. The village that sent the job request, Vervain village is one of a few small villages that is located in the western part of the waas forest area. Waas forest is basically just a big forest and mountains, barerly any people lives there.

"Hehehe, I just came up with another masterplan" Naruto.

"ah , I see.. does it involve Natsu..?" Ace.

"Hm.. maybe, maybe not.. You'll have to wait and see, I think it might be my best plan so far" Naruto.

"Eheh, yeah it _definitely involves Natsu.. I hope it isn't anything perverted like some of your other pranks" Ace. _

_"Perverted? What..? I would never.." Naruto_

_"You are the most perverted person I have ever met.. and that includes the stripper who fights other men naked.." Ace._

_'I wonder why Ace dislikes Gray so much, sure his stripping is a bit weird but still..' Naruto thought before saying "You're exaggerating. Ah by the way, remember the books I let you read sometimes, Icha Icha Paradise, I have been thinking of resuming the series and I got some great ideas yesterday. Icha Icha: Drunk moron meets drunk beauty and Icha Icha: Pinky and the barmaid.. Uhm, I'm still figuring out the titles.."_

_"Drunk moron? Are you writing a book based on yourself..? But you would never meet a beauty. Natsu and the bartender, Mirajane? That doesn't make any sense at all man.." Ace. _

"Well she did hug me when I was henged into Natsu.." Naruto.

"I'm guessing she was just worried about him..He had just returned after two years after all. It was just a hug anyway" Ace.

"Just a hug!?" Naruto.

"Yes..? Don't tell me you haven't hugged a girl before." Ace laughed.

"Of course I have! Sakura-chan hugged me once..." "After I saved the village.. and made the enemy revive the dead.." Naruto mumbled.

"What was that last part?" Ace.

"Nothing.." Naruto.

"Well let me know when you finish those books, I'm a big fan of Icha Icha aswell, too bad the original author can't continue the masterpiece" Ace.

"Pervert.. besides he's dead and even if he wasn't he's from a different world" Naruto.

"Hey, why are you calling me a pervert, you were the one who made me read them in the first place" Ace.

"Doesn't matter.. now shut up we've soon reached the villages, keep your focus and try to find anything suspicious" Naruto.

Naruto and ace had just arrived at a small village named Fern Village and had asked direction to Vervain village which was the clost village just down the road. Once there they looked for a man named Kusuma the man who sent the job request, he was apparently the owner of the only restaurant in the village.

**'Naruto, there is alot of chakra somewhere in the area..' Kurama**

** 'Really? Are you sure, do you think there might be someone else from the elemental nations here?' Naruto. **

**'Don't ask me, I just wanted to warn you' Kurama. **

**'Hm thanks, I guess I'll use ~Sage Mode~ and see for myself later, but first we have to talk with this Kusuma guy.' Naruto.**

They entered the restaurant and Naruto said "We're from Fairy Tail and we're looking for Kusuma about the job request you sent"

A tall man with short gray hair answered him "I'm Kusuma, thanks for coming, lets talk somewhere else". Kusuma showed them into a small room at the back of the restaurant. "The bandits I want you to get rid off are located south of this village. We've had other mages here who has failed before.. Some of them just disappeared" Kusuma.

"Are you sure these are simple bandits you're dealing with?" Ace

"I don't know what else to call them, they've been around for years now.. whenever someone enters their territory they beat them up and tells them to stay away. They also keep stealing food, drinks and other stuff from our villages." Kusuma.

"Seems to me like they are up to something suspicious if they don't want anyone to see what they're up to.. Well lets get going then" Naruto.

"Wait, you need to be careful around their base, there is alot of spiderweb around there and it's a pain in the ass to get out of it" Kusuma

"Spider web..? eh.. we will be fine, don't worry." Ace.

"Yeah we've dealt with worse than spiders before, we'll see you later" Naruto said and he and Ace left the restaurant.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Naruto created a copy of himself who started gather nature chakra to enter **Sage Mode**.

"Do you really need to enter **Sage Mode** for this?" Ace asked while they travelled south towards the bandit base.

Naruto eyes changed as he started to enter **Sage Mode** "There is someone or something that is using chakra around here.. actually I can feel small traces of chakra all over the place" Naruto.

"Chakra? Does that mean there is another ninja here? Do you think they are from your home?" Ace.

"That's what I want to find out aswell" Naruto said when he almost ran into some sort of wire.

"Stop! They have set up some sort of trap it seems, see these wires?" Naruto said and showed Ace what he meant.

"Seems to be three wires, the first one is easily noticed while to other two are camouflaged, a tripple layered trap, these 'bandits' sure are organised" Ace.

'This setup.. Spider web.. Nah it can't be them..' Naruto thought.

"I doubt these traps would catch us off guard, but to play it safe how about flying the rest?" Ace.

"I can't fly.." Naruto.

"But you can teleport, just throw one of your fancy knives?" Ace.

"I could hit another trap that way.." Naruto

"Man you're no fun at all! I'll go on ahead!" Ace.

"Take this with you" Naruto said and gave him one of his special kunai's.

Ace went ahead and touched all the wires causing a huge explosion that didn't affect him at all since he changed into fire.

'exploding tags.. another ninja tool' Naruto thought and watched Ace fall into a number of other traps, a big log hitting him that he burned to ashes, then he was trapped in a spiderweb.

"Gah, what kind of spiderweb is this!?" Ace yelled.

'idiot..' Naruto.

Ace covered himself in fire again and got rid off the spiderwebs "weak-ass spiderwebs can't hold me!" Ace yelled.

'That's my line..' Naruto.

Ace continued running and activated more traps, meanwhile Naruto was now sitting on the ground observing while shaking his head.

'It's very likely it's them.. But how the fuck did they end up here? Still, Ace shouldn't have any problem dealing with them, I'll let him handle it. I don't want to meet them again, they are unpleasant.' Naruto thought still watching Ace who was about to get out of his view.

* * *

_With Ace_

Ace had just gotten out of the last trap he was hit by and had ended up near a large building. "Is this their base?" he said walking up to the building when he felt someone appear behind him.

**" ~Doton Kekkai: Dorō Dōmu~** " **(Earth Style Barrier: Earth Dome Prison) **he heard some fat orange haired person yell before he was trapped in an earth barrier.

"More and more trash just keep showing up" he heard the person say.

"How many was it this time, Jirobo?" a new voice asked.

"Just one, the rest must have been taken out by the traps" the first person who was now identified as Jirobo answered.

"Well, get him to the rest of them. It's great when a mage just walks in here and gives us his magic power, that way we won't have to capture mages as often." a third voice said.

"I'll eat him out of the little chakra he possesses, get ready to trap him, Kidomaru" Jirobo.

"Don't take to long, fatass" the third voice said.

"You're starting to sound just like Tayuya, Sakon" Jirobo.

"Why are you even mentioning that trash?" Kidomaru.

"Don't be like that, she used to be one of us after all.." Jirobo.

'Time to get out of here' Ace thought and gathered fired from the palm of his hand** " ~Kagero!~ " (Heat haze) **Ace yelled and shot a stream of fire to one of the earth walls. The fire died down and his technique had created a dent but not completly destroyed the wall. The wall started rebuilding slowly untill it was fully rebuilt.

'thats one sturdy wall..' Ace thought and prepared another technique, he swung his arm around him and flames started covering his body **" ~Enkai!~ " (Flame commandment) **huge flames were now surrounding Ace, combining 'Enkai' with another technique **"Hiken!" (Fire Fist)** he launched the flames towards the wall again. This time the wall completly broke and Ace got out, he started stretching his body and picked his nose.

"That all you got?" Ace.

"We're just getting started, don't get cocky just because you beat the fatass's technique" Sakon.

'a fatty, a freak with six arms and an okama' Ace shivered before he got angry. (AN: Google One Piece Okama. If you want to know what Okama means)

"ARGH NARUTO YOU BASTARD! YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS DIDN'T YOU?" Ace shouted.

* * *

With Naruto

'the barmaid leaned down to pick up the fork she dropped earlier giving pinky a clear view of her ass. Hihihi this is genious!' Naruto thought while scribbling down on a small notebook.

* * *

Back with Ace

'Where have I heard that name before..' Sakon, Jirobo and Kidomaru thought.

'They are all wearing tights..Eww!' Ace

"I have an idea what you guys are up to, let me tell you right now, I dont swing that way!" Ace said and backed away slowly.

"The reason you guys don't want to be disturbed by others, it's all clear to me now" Ace continued with a horrified look on his face.

Thee sound trio sweatdropped and Sakon said "So you figured us out.. what are you going to do about it, huh?"

"Stay away OKAMA!" Ace started running back towards Naruto, yelling "Naruto I need backup!" the sound trio followed after him when Ace suddenly stopped and looked back at them with a grin.

"Just kidding, figured I would get you away from that building where you're holding the prisoners by the sound of things" Ace said and cracked his knuckles.

"You're an idiot if you think you can take us on by yourself" Kidomaru.

"I've heard that one before.. but lets find out shall we?" Ace said and flung his right arm around and covered himself in flames again. **" ~Enkai!~ " (Flame commandment) **

Kidomaru gathered spiderweb in his mouth and spat it towards Ace trying to catch him **" Kumo Shibari no jutsu " (Spider bind technique). **

Sakon and Jirobo threw kunai and shurikens towards Ace that went straight through him and made a few holes in Ace's body. Ace's now floating head started taunting them "You'll have to do better than that.." With a big smile.

"What the hell are you?" Sakon.

"I've been asked that before aswell.." Ace's body turned back to normal and he saw the fat one lifting a huge chunk of the ground throwing it towards him.

" **~Doton: Doryō Dango!~** " (**Earth Release: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling) **Jirobo yelled after using his technique, Ace who once again didn't have any problems evading the technique, flew up the air. Ace still covered by flames from the 'Enkai' technique he used earlier started gathering more flames in the palm of his hands. The flames formed like a huge ball making it look like a sun where the others were looking from.

"** ~Dai Enkai: Entei!~ **" **(Great Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor) **Ace yelled and threw the huge mass of flames towards the sound trio causing an explosion and causing the nearby forest to burn.

Smoke covered his view and he flew above the fire trying to locate them, he saw the fat one lying on the ground covered in burns, the okama was stuck in a tree but wasn't in any better shape. He had yet to locate the spider guy, but figured it didn't matter and landed on the ground again.

Ace felt someone creep up on him from behind when Naruto teleported to their location with '**Biju Mode' **activated and took down the okama guy by pushing him through the ground. Naruto was carrying Kidomaru who was still concious on his back.

"I'm sure I took out that freak already" Ace.

"I think there are two of them.. look, one is stuck here in the ground the other is stuck in that tree.." Naruto.

"Kage Bunshin?" Ace asked.

"No, it would have dispelled. It doesn't matter they are all dealt with and I grabbed this guy before he got burned to badly. I figure we should ask him some questions" Naruto said referring to Kidomaru, while he got out of '**Biju Mode'**.

"Good idea, this is my area of expertise. Put him down" Ace.

Naruto did as Ace asked, Ace sat down and stared at Kidomaru for a while. After a few minutes of just sitting there staring at him he picked his nose and grabbed a huge booger and got closer to Kidomaru.

"You will answer our questions or I'll have you eat this" Ace.

"Tch. Do you think that would work on me? An elite ninja, you can't be serious." Kidomaru.

Ace had a disappointed look on his face and turned to Naruto "Well I tried.."

Naruto shook his head and asked "Do you remember me?" Kidomaru stared at him "No.. who the fuck are you?" he answered.

"Let me refresh your memory, orange jumpsuit.." Naruto started before he was interrupted "Haha yeah I remember you, how the hell did you end up here" Kidomaru.

"That's not important.. your group used to have more members if I remember it right, that bone guy and the foulmouthed girl.." Naruto.

"I'm not telling you anything, brat!" Kidomaru.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, which one do you prefer?" Naruto said with a sickening grin on his face. Meanwhile ace had collected the others and tied them up and sat down watching Naruto's interrogation.

"I will answer your question about the others.. I have no idea where the bone guy, Kimimaro is, he wasn't with us when we ended up in this fucking place five years ago. The foulmouthed girl, Tayuya, however was with us but she left saying she had no intention sticking around with us 'faggots' as she so nicely called us" Kidomaru.

"I didn't ask about your life story man, I just wanted to know if they would show up here some time soon. What the fuck are you doing here anyway?" Naruto.

"I won't say.. we have come so far" Kidomaru.

"Well it ends here anyway.. earlier I felt a whole lot of life forces coming from a place not so far from here, do you hold prisoners?" Naruto.

"There is a building further down that way" Ace said pointing back to where he had been earlier.

Naruto stared at Ace for a while "What?" Ace asked.

"Go check out the building?" Naruto.

"Oh good idea!" Ace said and ran off.

'lazy idiot' Naruto thought before asking "You don't happen to be holding some mages in there do you?" Kidomaru answered with a frown "I won't tell you anything more, brat!"

Naruto activated '**Biju Mode' **and focused his killing intent on Kidomaru who started sweating almost pissing himself. "Answer the fucking question" Naruto.

"Y-Yes, we are holding mages in there, we are trying to get back home by gathering huge amounts of magic power into a device that will send us home." Kidomaru.

"You capture other human beings for a stupid reason like that..? How many people do you have in there?" Naruto.

"There are about one hundred last I counted.. but most of them are criminals from Dark Guilds that we freed from prison and brought here, the rest of them tried attacking us and ended up our prisoners" Kidomaru.

"It doesn't matter to me, by the way.. You said you needed alot of magic power right?" Naruto.

"Yes.. we were told by some creepy woman with black hair that we would need to gather a large amount of magic power. We ourselves don't have any magic power and that's why we took them here" Kidomaru.

"You scum! Answer me this, do you think a huge amount of chakra would work aswell?"Naruto smiled in that sickening way again.

"Ehh.. Maybe?" Kidomaru.

"What if I told you I have a way to bring out more chakra than you could ever imagine" Naruto.

"If you could do that.. it could work" Kidomaru.

"Yeah watch this, ** ~Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Kyūbi no Yōko!~ (Summoning Technique: Nine-Tailed demon fox) **Naruto stood above Kurama "Do you know who this is?"

"I'M OUT! WHERE IS ACE?" Kurama.

"Give it a rest.." Naruto.

"Geez, poor fellow looks like he got a heart attack, I'm not that scary am I?" Kurama said referring to Kidomaru who had pissed himself and passed out from fear.

"You better summon me more often, It's been boring lately.. I miss playing with Ace aswell.." Kurama smiled before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto tied Kidomaru up with the others and waited for Ace.

* * *

_With Ace after he went to check out the building._

Ace entered the building 'ew it reeks in here' held his nose and looked around and saw a big machine and some kind of generator. 'I'll be destroying that later..' Ace walked further into the building and the smell got worse, he entered a large open room and saw people inside big cages. The people all looked like they were exhausted and been treated badly. Ace got furious but calmed himself and searched for keys to free them. He found them inside some smaller room that had a desk with some documents on it, someone had probably used this room as an office.

Ace got back and freed the prisoners yelling "You're free! I would get the hell out of here if I were you, this building is going to burn down soon." With shouts of thanks they left the building one by one. Ace searched the whole building making sure no one else was inside, when he found no one he walked back to the machine he saw earlier. Ace gathered flames around his hand launching it towards the machine to blow it up **" ~Hiken!~ " (Fire Fist) **the result was a large explosion sending Age flying back to where Naruto was. After landing head first on the ground Naruto sweatdropped and asked "I assume we are finished here?"

"Eheh, yeah unless there are any more 'bandits' around.. I freed all the prisoners, then I blew up some machine causing that explosion" Ace.

"Yeah.. I could imagine that.." Naruto.

"I didn't think it would cause that huge explosion though.." Ace.

"They had been gathering magic power, that's probably why" Naruto.

"I see.." Ace.

They tied Sakon, Kidomaru, Jirobo and Ukon together with a rope and started walking back to Vervain village. They entered Kusuma's restaurant again "Hey old man! We're done!" Naruto.

"Oh, are those the bandits! Good job.. there is one problem though.." Kusuma rubbed his head

"What problem?" Naruto.

"Well you see, our village and the other villages came together and collected the 600.000 jewel reward for this job but.." Kusuma

"It got stolen, right?" Naruto.

"Yes I'm very sorry." Kusuma

"Don't be, we'll be taking all the alcohol in this restaurant insted and get going, see you old man!" Ace.

"Wait I haven't agreed to that yet.." Kusuma

"I'm a pirate.. I'll be taking it anyway" Ace.

"I thought you were mages?" Kusuma

"It's complicated.." Naruto.

"Well okay, you can have the alcohol I guess.." Kusuma

* * *

Naruto and Ace packed away all the alcohol inside boxes and Naruto made a few shadow clones to carry it and their prisoners. They had to travel all the way back to the closest town, Oshibana with all their alcohol and prisoners. Ace really wanted to stop for a while to drink some of the beer and sake but he knows if he does that Naruto will end up joining him and he'll be carrying everything himself in the end. He would just have to hold out untill they are in Oshibana.

_A few hours later at Oshibana_

Naruto and Ace had left the prisoners with the millitary and started walking towards Magnolia they started drinking on the way there and when they had reached Kunugi town Naruto passed out. Ace figured he would let Naruto sleep it off while he continued to drink, he opened a sake bottle and drank the night away.

_The next morning _

After they both had woke up with a bad hang over wich they cured by drinking more sake before they headed towards Magnolia. When they had reached Onibus town they were out of Alcohol and Ace suggested they should stop at a restaurant to eat and get a few more drinks, Naruto as always thought it was a great idea and they had entered a restaurant that appeared to be popular among mages. They sat down at the bar ordered some food consisting of mostly meat and ramen and a beer barrel each.

They didn't notice when a red haired woman sat down next to them, she had an armor covering her upper body and was wearing a blue skirt. They heard some guys that sat at a private table talking about 'Lullaby' or something when Naruto spoke

"Ace, I really want *hick* to get home *hick*.. I know this girl *hick* who I think *hick* I would have a great *hick* shot at fucking" Naruto.

"Ohoo? Tell me something I haven't heard before" Ace.

"Well did you know that *hick* Natsu is *hick* " before he could finish he was interrupted by the woman sitting next to them "You! Do you know Natsu, where is he?" she said walking up to Naruto.

'Oh no..' Ace.

'hm armor.. skirt.. red hair.. Bingo!' Naruto.

"Oh of course I do missy, just wait here a second and I'll go get him" Naruto answered, he sobered up completly aswell he walked up to Ace and whispered so only Ace could hear "Remember that masterplan I spoke about on our way to Vervain village?" "yeah.." Ace whispered back. "Sit back and relax, you're about to see something great" Naruto grinned left the restaurant but saw Erza following him.

"Please wait in the restaurant I'll be back in a minute tops!" Naruto.

Erza didn't go back into the restaurant but she stopped following Naruto and waited outside the restaurant, Ace walked out and waited next to her.

Naruto created two shadow clones, one henged into Happy and the other stayed as himself while he henged into Natsu.

"Okay lets do this!" Naruto said and each of them got into their positions. 'Happy' flew out towards the restaurant catching Erza's attention, Happy continued flying passed them without looking at or greeting Erza. Her back was now towards Naruto and his clone. Ace spoke to Erza "I just want to apologise in advance.."

'Is that the Fairy Tail mark on his stomach, must be a new member' Erza thought.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked when she heard 'Natsu'yell "I'm all fired up!" 'Natsu' had sneaked up on her and pulled her skirt down.

"KYAAAH" Erza squealed and tried to cover herself.

"White with a strawberry, nice!" 'Natsu' said with two thumbs up and blood coming out his nose, describing Erza's panties. Ace had fallen down on the ground with blood leaking from his nose aswell. Erza had put her skirt back on again and saw 'Natsu' running away, a dark aura surrounded Erza "Natsu.. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she yelled and followed after him, Ace heard 'Natsu' yell "You can't stop me ugly bitch, dattebayo!" before they disappered from his view.

The shadow clone walked up to Ace "What do you think? That had to be Erza right?" he asked.

"A bit to much don't you think.. yeah that must've been Erza based on what Natsu has told us" Ace answered.

The shadow clone focused some chakra into a seal he was carrying and 'Natsu' teleported back to them in a flash of pink. The shadow clone dispelled "I think we're safe now, lets get out of here before she comes back" Naruto.

"Yeah.. poor Natsu.." Ace said and they headed back to Magnolia taking a different route.

* * *

**AN: So.. was this filler arc okay? More characters from the Naruto/One Piece manga might appear later on in the story. Where is Tayuya?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for the late update, I've been busy with other stuff and couldn't find time to write. Anyway here's chapter 6, it most likely has alot of mistakes atm but I'll be editing it later today or tomorrow. I also might make a small change to some of the scenes aswell.**

''Talking''

'Thinking'

**''Kurama Talking''**

**'Naruto Talking with Kurama'**

**~JUTSU ~ Spell ~ General Attacks ex: ~KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU~**

* * *

_Later that same day_

Natsu and Lucy is walking the town of Magnolia, they had just returned from their book retrieving job. Natsu sneezed "That's the fifth time you sneezed, are you sick or something?" Lucy asked. "No, or maybe.. I don't know I've had this bad feeling for a while now" Natsu. "Bad feeling, feeling bad is what being sick is.." Lucy.

"I'm not feeling bad, I have a bad feeling its totally different" Natsu.

"Aye! If Natsu were sick we would know it" Happy.

"Eeeh what ever.. So are you going to team up with Naruto and Ace again?" Lucy.

"I don't know, why do you miss them?" Natsu teased.

"No way! I'm just asking because you did spend two years with them, right?" Lucy.

"Well, we did make a good team. I think we might team up again, it's just I don't mind being away from Naruto for a while, he's been making my life a living hell for the last two years." Natsu.

"Huh? You seemed to be very good friends judging by the little time I spent with you guys" Lucy.

"That's because he was busy being drunk or planning a prank.. his pranks usually involves me in a way. " Natsu.

Lucy laughed "I see"

They had finally reached the guild building and entered it. Natsu shivered 'Why do I have this bad feeling..' Natsu thought and took a seat at the bar.

"Hey Mira, a beer please!" Natsu.

"Okay, one second.. Here you go" Mira said and gave Natsu a glass of beer.

"Are you sure you should drink if you're feeling sick?" Lucy

"I told you I'm not sick.. I have a bad feeling" Natsu

"Right.." Lucy

Happy pulled out some kind of bottle from his bag "Here Natsu drink this, I got it from Ace" Happy said and gave Natsu the bottle.

"What is it?" Natsu.

"I don't know but Ace said you would like it" Happy

Natsu finished his beer and took a closer look at the bottle 'vodka..? well can't hurt to try' Natsu was going to drink some but stopped and looked at happy.

"Are you sure you didn't get this from Naruto?" Natsu.

"Aye! Naruto was sleeping, I'm sure it was Ace this time" Happy.

"Okay, lets try it out" Natsu said and took a sip "Aah, this is great!"

_Meanwhile with Naruto and Ace who just arrived in Magnolia as well._

Naruto and Ace are walking towards the guild, they had travelled by foot to avoid Erza just to be safe.

"I really think you went too far this time.." Ace.

"Really? I went too far this time? How about that time I.." Naruto.

"AAAAH yeah yeah, you've done worse but still, Natsu knows this girl and you pulled down her skirt in the middle of the town and then called her an ugly bitch in the middle of the street.." Ace said before started laughing "Well I guess it is pretty funny"

"See, don't worry.. Natsu will be the one blamed in the end anyway" Naruto.

"Ah right, you're such a genius!" Ace said smirking 'You messed up with your dattebayo again idiot' Ace thought.

"I truly am" Naruto.

They reached the guild and entered. Naruto took a seat at a table looking around and Ace was attacked by a naked Gray. Ace punched him in the gut that sent him flying.

"Seriously man, stay away what the hell is your problem?" Ace asked

Gray got up and walked towards Ace again "I just wanted to say hello, no need to be so violent, bastard!" and attacked Ace again causing a full out brawl within the guild. Somewhere in the middle of it Loke had ran away from Lucy because of his fear of Stellar spirit mages.

'Pinky located somewhere near the bar, violent red haired girl located outside the guild..' Naruto thought and put his legs on the table and rested his hands behind his head.

Gray entered the guild doors again with a terrified look "Gray! Natsu! It's bad, Erza is back!" he yelled.

"WHAAAT?" Gray.

The whole guild looked terrified and nervous which confused Naruto and Ace.

"Where is Natsu anyway?" Ace asked looking at Loke.

"He was here a moment ago drinking a beer I think" Loke.

"A beer, only one right?" Ace.

"Yes I think so" Loke.

"Good.. well wha.." Ace stopped talking as Gray put his hand on his shoulder still naked. Erza entered the guild doors carrying a huge horn and seemed very angry.

"I'm back is master present at the moment?" Erza.

"Welcome back, master is attending the regular meeting" Someone answered

"I see.." Erza.

"Erza-san what is that humongous thing?" Someone asked referring to the big horn.

"This is the horn of the demon I defeated, the local townspeople decorated it, it was so pretty that I brought it as a souvenir.. Is it a problem?" Erza

"N-No not at all.."

"The horn of the demon that she defeated huh.."

"Whoa.."

"Anyways guys… I heard you have been causing trouble again. Even if the master forgives you, I won't" Erza.

"W-Who is she..?" Lucy asked Happy.

"Erza! She's really strong!" Happy.

"Cana.. That's an inappropriate drinking posture" Erza.

"Ugh.." Cana

"Visitor, if you're going to dance, do it outside. Wakaba, your cigarette buds are all over the floor. Nav.. are you still hanging around the request board? pick a job already. " Erza shaked her head and sighed. "You guys give me so much trouble.. I won't say anything for today.. As I have more important matters to attend to" Erza.

A small girly giggle was heard from behind the bar, no one seemed to notice it except for Naruto who figured he would go check it out 'I knew it..' he thought now standing upside down at the guild ceiling.

"Is she a disciplinary enforcer or something?" Lucy

"She's Erza!" Happy.

"By the way is Gray around?" Erza

"Aye!" Happy said pointing towards Gray. Erza looked at happy then at Gray who tried to act buddy buddy with the guy she had met earlier today, Ace. "OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH ASSHOLE GO AWAY!" Ace yelled and started gathering fire.

"Stop joking around man, that's Erza, she's scary!" Gray.

Erza ignored them and stared at Happy. "Say, Happy.. Is Natsu here?" Erza asked.

"Aye! He was drinking at the bar earlier." Happy.

"Not here.." Was heard from behind the bar again.

Ace punched Gray which sent him flying through the wall. He had seen Naruto appearing on the ceiling and looked up at him. "Hey Naruto what's the deal?" Ace.

Naruto brought out his notebook and a pencil and wrote on it furiously and laughed "You've got to see this Ace!"

Ace followed Erza who seemed to be looking for something near the bar as well.

"Come on, no one will see" Natsu.

"We're at the guild.." Mira.

Laying on the guild floor blocked from view from the others are a drunk Natsu and Mirajane. A moan was heard when Natsu kissed Mira on her neck and his hand travelled inside her dress. Ace, Erza, Happy and Happy are standing at the other side of the bar looking down at them. Erza cleared her throat gaining their attention. Mirajane stood up dusting herself off and said "Oh welcome back Erza."

"Just like that!?" Lucy.

Erza jumped over the bar counter and that dark aura surrounded her again "Natsu.. you have two seconds to explain why you did what you did earlier.."

"Huh? Ahh, hi Erza! What do you mean exp…" he couldn't finish his sentence because Erza kicked him in his face and held a sword pointing it to his throat.

"WAHAHAHA I told you dattebayo!" Naruto said and jumped down landing next to Ace.

"Yeah yeah.." Ace.

"Eh Erza… why are you attacking me? I understand if you're mad because I left for two years without saying anything but I had to do it to get stronger" Natsu.

"I'm mad about that also, but what matter we are discussing is what you did earlier today" Erza said and her cheeks got a bit red.

"AAAAh please take your sword away.. What about earlier today? I haven't seen you for two years!?" Natsu said while trying to get loose.

"Excuse me, Erza-san was it? Natsu has been with me the whole day.." Lucy said.

"Wait a minute!" Natsu pointed at Naruto "This is your doing isn't it!?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, pinky" Naruto.

Erza turned around and stared at Naruto and Ace "You two, are you new members?" Erza asked.

"Yeah we tagged along with Natsu" Ace.

"I see.. so you're his accomplices.. I have heard rumors about you three from time to time.. I'm starting to think they are true after what you did today.." Erza's gripped her sword harder.

"Uh, Erza-Sama what did we do?" Happy.

"Natsu he.. he.." Erza started blushing madly now and kicked him more and threw away the sword and sat down on him and punched him in the face repeatedly. Fifty punches or so later she stood up and walked away.

"AHAHAHA YEEAH, SERVES YOU RIGHT PINKY TTEBAYO" Naruto yelled now standing at the bar counter looking at Natsu.

Erza stopped walking and remembered what 'Natsu' had called her earlier 'You can't stop me ugly bitch, dattebayo… WAHAHAHA I told you dattebayo… AHAHAHA YEEAH, SERVES YOU RIGHT PINKY TTEBAYO.' Erza walked up behind Naruto and asked "You! State your name!"

"Uzumaki Naruto, Yo!" Naruto grinned and held out his hand.

Erza shook his hand but didn't let go, her grip got harder "Did you.. embarrass me in public and call me an ugly bitch?"

The whole guild got tense some more than others, Gray looked terrified, Ace shook his head and walked off to help Natsu get up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about.." Naruto started sweating a bit 'shit.. you knew about this didn't you Ace' he thought looking towards the two fire users.

Erza let go thinking she might had been wrong after all when Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow. Naruto now standing at the guild entrance laughed madly and stared at Erza "One last thing before I go.." Naruto held two thumbs up "White with a strawberry, NICE TTEBAYO!" and ran out of the guild laughing. "SOMEBODY STOP ME, W**A**H**A**H**A**" was heard from outside.

Ace who had helped Natsu enough to get him into a chair looked at Erza "I told you.. I wanted to apologies in advance last time.. I had no part in this.. he really can't be stopped when it comes to his pranking, especially when it involves Natsu" Ace.

"The next time I see him.." Erza mumbled walking up to Natsu "There seems to have been a misunderstanding… but consider this your punishment for leaving without telling anyone" Erza.

"Aye.." Natsu.

"Natsu is acting like Happy…!?" Lucy.

"I'll have you explain everything to me later, Natsu. But now we have more important matters to attend to. Gray come over here." Erza

"Y-Yes mam.." Gray.

"I was originally only going to ask Gray, but seeing as Natsu is here as well I have a favor to ask of you. I heard something troubling when I returned from my last job. I usually would consult with master about this, but I regard this matter as urgent so… I need your help, you'll come with me right?" Erza.

Murmurs broke out throughout the guild hall.

"What's going on?"

"This is the first time I've ever seen Erza teaming up with someone else.."

"She's someone who can defeat such a humongous monster too.."

"What could it be.." Happy.

"Natsu, Erza and Gray.. I've never imagined but, it might very well be the strongest team of Fairy Tail" Mira.

A small orange fox ran towards them and bit Ace in the neck. "AAAARGH YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Ace yelled and tried to get the fox to let go. The fox let go and transformed into Naruto "Read this.. Ja ne!" Naruto gave ace a small letter and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Ace read the letter and looked towards Natsu who was staring at Lucy "Naruto left to investigate something we found out on our last mission.." he went closer to Natsu and whispered "It involves his home.."

Natsu nodded and walked towards Lucy.

"KYAAH" Lucy screamed when Natsu pinched her butt. "You're butt is big Lucy.." Natsu laughed.

"Okay that's it.. come with me Natsu we're leaving" Ace said and grabbed Natsu, before he left he looked towards Erza "I'll be tagging along if it's okay, tell me when we are leaving"

"That's fine I suppose, we leave tomorrow, prepare yourself!" Erza

"Ah.. no wai.."Gray.

"I'll explain the details on the way" Erza said and left the guild hall.

* * *

_The next morning at the Magnolia train station_

Natsu, Ace, Gray, Lucy and Happy are at the train station waiting for Erza.

"Why does Erza need our help?" Natsu.

"How would I know? Besides if she does need 'help' I alone would be enough!" Gray.

"And why are you here Ace?" Natsu.

"I'm not one to miss out on an adventure.. you know that. Also Naruto went out on his own, he'll probably stay away from you guys for a while.." Ace.

"That's good, he deserves anything he gets for what he's done to me these years.." Natsu.

"What are you talking about flame-breath!?" Gray asked and butted heads with Natsu

"Hey hey.. no need for name callings.." Ace.

"I'm not talking with you ice stick" Natsu.

"Geez! Why can't you get along with each other?" Lucy

Both Natsu and Gray stopped and looked towards Lucy "Why are you here anyway?" Natsu asked.

"Mira-san asked me to! She wanted me to be a mediator since you guys don't get along! I'm only coming along because Mira-san asked me to" Lucy.

"But you really wanted to come along, didn't you?" Happy.

"No way!" Lucy.

"By the way Ace, I've been meaning to ask.. You call me stripper and pervert.. but why are you not wearing a shirt yourself?" Gray.

"I figured someone would pick up on that.. It's different, I'm a fire user and I WEAR A HAT, PANTS AND UNDERWEAR!" Ace yelled

"Sorry.. Did I make you wait?" Erza had just arrived with a big cart carrying her luggage.

"To much luggage!?" Lucy's jaw dropped

"Hrmm? You were at Fairy Tail yesterday..?" Erza

"I'm a new member, Lucy. Mira-san asked me to tag along. I'll try to be useful" Lucy.

"I'm Erza, nice to meet you. I see so you're the one the people in the guild are talking about.. I heard you defeated a mercenary gorilla.. you're very promising" Erza.

"That was Natsu.. And those facts are slightly twisted.." Lucy.

"This mission might be a bit risky, but seeing how you did on your last job, I think you'll be okay" Erza

"R-Risky!?" Lucy

"hmpf.. I don't know what our task is this time, but I'll go with you, on one condition" Natsu.

"Condition?" Erza.

"IDIOT!" Gray yelled at Natsu "I.. I would work for free if it were for you Erza!" Gray.

"Tell me" Erza

"When we return, fight me! I'm different from back then" Natsu.

"So I've heard, very well I accept" Erza

"What's with the fighting Natsu..? Just enjoy the adventure, then enjoy the party even more afterwards" Ace said while eating some bread

"If I can defeat Erza.. Then I have proof of me becoming stronger, that is the whole point, Ace!" Natsu.

"Gray.. do you wish to fight me as well?" Erza

Gray shook his head violently

"Whoosh! I'M IN! LETS DO THIS!" Natsu.

Ace walked up to Lucy who backed away "Stay away! My clothes aren't napkins!" she yelled

"Fine.." Ace.

Natsu and Happy laughed while Erza and Gray looked like question marks while getting on the train.

* * *

_At Akane beach with Naruto_

After Naruto fled from the guild yesterday he travelled to Akane beach and ended up sleeping at an inn. He had just woken up and was currently eating his breakfast, instant ramen.

'I can't go back for a while that's for sure.. guess I'll be alone for a while' Naruto.

**'Cry me a river'** Kurama

**'Just go back to singing your lame-ass songs idiot fox'** Naruto.

**'Hey! Don't get mad at me just because you screwed up. And a puny human couldn't understand the greatness that is my songs!'** Kurama.

**'Fine.. Well, let's go check out that spot in the ocean you mentioned..'** Naruto.

'**There is definitely something going on there, and I sense someone with a much greater chakra reserve than the other humans in this world'** Kurama

Naruto left the inn and walked down the beach reaching the waters **'so in the middle of the ocean.. just head straight forward from here?'**

'**Yes..**' Kurama

* * *

_Back with the others on the train_

Natsu, Ace and Gray sitting next to each other on the train, Erza, Lucy and Happy is sitting across from them.

"AAh… haa.. Aah.. More fire ACE!" Natsu whined

Ace shot fire from his fingers towards Natsu who ate it slowly while whining "It doesn't help anyway.." Ace.

"Aah! What do you know!?" Natsu whined.

"You're so hopeless, Natsu.. Go sit somewhere else if you're going to be annoying.. Even better don't ride on the train, just run!" Gray.

"That's not a bad idea actually, stripper" Ace.

"YOOOOSH LET'S GO!" Natsu yelled and threw himself out the window, Ace followed after.

"W-What is wrong with them!?" Lucy.

"Natsu get back here!" Erza

Natsu and Ace are running alongside the train, they are even running faster than the train itself.

"No Way! We're fine out here!" Natsu.

"Ah fine.." Erza shook her head

"Atleast stop eating fire when you're running!" Lucy.

"No way I'm getting fired up!" Natsu.

Ace sweat dropped 'This is so weird..'

"Crap.. I didn't think it was possible, but I think Natsu got even more stupid over the last two years' Gray face palmed.

"Just ignore them.. consider yourself lucky Naruto's not with them.." Lucy.

Erza stared at Lucy "Don't mention that pervert!"

"Ah.. Sorry.. What did he do to you anyway?" Lucy.

Erza got that same dark aura around her and glared at Lucy.

"he he.. never mind.. so Erza-san what kind of magic do you use?" Lucy.

Erza calmed herself "You can call me Erza"

"Erza's magic is really beautiful, plenty of blood comes out in the end, the enemies blood!" Happy.

"How is that beautiful?" Lucy.

"It's nothing special.. I think Gray's magic is more beautiful" Erza.

"Is it? Hm" Gray said and molded a Fairy Tail mark made out of ice.

"Woah!" Lucy.

"It's Ice Magic" Gray.

"Ice doesn't really fit you though.." Lucy.

"Who cares?" Gray.

"Ice.. Flame.. AAH! No wonder you don't get along with Natsu and Ace" Lucy.

"Is that so..?" Erza.

"Who cares about that!? Besides I don't know what is up with Ace.. Anyway let's hear it Erza, what is going on? You asking for help doesn't happen that often" Gray.

"Yeah, let me explain..I was on my way back from work, when I stopped at a bar in Onibus, where a lot of mages gather, some folks there caught my attention… I overheard them talk about Lullaby and Erigor.. the rest is not important" Erza

"Lullaby?" Gray.

"The lullaby, is it some sort of magic that can put people to sleep?" Lucy.

"I don't know.. But since it's sealed, it probably contains some powerful magic" Erza.

"I don't get it.. So you came across some folk who wanted to break the seal of some unknown magic.. Maybe that's all it was, their job.. Nothing special" Gray.

"Yeah, that's what I told myself, too, and didn't give it any more thought… until I remembered the name Erigor. The ace of mage guild Eisenwald, shinigami Erigor" Erza.

"Shinigami!?" Lucy. (AN: Shinigami = Death god.. I think)

"It's a nickname he got because he kept taking up assassination requests. The council prohibits mages from taking assassination requests, but Eisenwald choose money.. So then six years ago, the guild was ousted from the mage guild league.. And is now categorized as a dark guild" Erza.

Lucy started sweating "D-Dark guild!?"

"Lucy, your skin is producing juice" Happy.

"It's sweat!" Lucy.

They arrived at their destination and got off the train. Natsu and Ace was right behind them when Ace said "I need to use the bathroom, wait for a second" and got on the train to use the bathroom. Natsu stayed behind and waited for Ace instead of joining up with the others.

"Hm.. I see.." Gray

"Wait! You said ousted but didn't they get punished?" Lucy.

"They were. Eisenwald's master was arrested and the guild was ordered to disband. Though, most of the 'dark' guilds, keep on functioning regardless and ignore the order" Erza.

"… Maybe I'll go back home.." Lucy.

"Again?" Happy.

"It was a blunder on my part.. If I remembered the name Erigor back then at the bar.. I would've put them all in a blood offering…" Erza

"HIEEK" Lucy

"Right.. if it were just the folk at the scene, you probably could handle them all by yourself, Erza. But when it's the entire guild.." Gray.

"I wasn't by myself though.." Erza mumbled

"huh?" Lucy

"Nothing.. Anyway, they got a hold of this magic called lullaby and are plotting something. I judged that we cannot overlook this matter. We'll march into Eisenwald" Erza.

"Sounds interesting" Gray smiled

"I shouldn't have come.." Lucy started sweating again

"You're producing to much juice" Happy.

"Don't call it juice.." Lucy.

"Do you know where Eisendwald is?" Gray

"We came to this town to find out about that" Erza.

"Huh..? My.. No way! Natsu and Ace aren't here!" Lucy.

_Back at the train that has once again left the station_

Natsu is running side by side with the train 'What the hell are you doing Ace!?'

* * *

_Inside the train_

"Aaah.. that felt great" Ace had just finished his business in the bathroom. 'shit the train is moving' Ace thought and was about to jump out of the window when a guy blocked his path. The guy had long black hair, wearing a white shirt and teal pants.

"My my my, you seem to be in a hurry. Fairy Tail. A regular guild huh? I envy you.. speaking of Fairy Tail, Mirajane's famous huh, isn't she?" he said

Ace ignored him while he picked his nose and looked at his arm-watch that he didn't have. 'Is he one of Naruto's fans?' Ace thought.

"She's in magazines sometimes, and she's beautiful. I wonder why she's not active any more. She's still young too" the guy known as Kageyama continued.

'Should I let him read Icha Icha.. or beat him up' Ace.

"And I don't know her name, but I heard the new girl is cute too. Do you know her?" Kageyama.

Ace continued to ignore him and looked out the window 'did Natsu forget about me..?'

"I noticed that regular guilds have many pretty girls, I envy you. There are no girls in my guild. Would you please share some?" Kageyama said and walked closer to Ace "Or so I'd say" he said with a smile and tried to kick Ace. Ace covered the part of his body where he kicked with fire and Kageyama pulled his leg back "Ouch ouch.." Kageyama

"What the fuck is your problem?" Ace

"Oh, you finally talked" Kageyama

"OI NATSU, YOU OUT THERE!?" Ace yelled.

"YEAAH WHAT'S KEEPING YOU GET OUT MAN" Natsu yelled back.

"Another fly.. Do you know what we call Fairy Tail? Flies.. Flies.." Kageyama said and used his shadow magic to hit Ace. "Fly swatting! Ei Ei!" Ace grinned "Lets go wild then" he said and covered himself in flames **"~Enkai!~" (Flame Commandment) **Ace yelled and walked towards Kageyama.

"What the hell are you?" Kageyama looked terrified. Before Ace could attack him the train stopped, Ace and Kageyama lost their balance and fell backwards, Kageyama dropped a bag aswell and a suspicious looking flute fell out of it.

**"~Karyū no Tekken!~" (Fire Dragon's iron fist) Natsu yelled and broke through the train's wall. **

"What are you doing, Ace!?" Natsu.

Ace walked towards Kageyama's bag and picked up the flute. He used the flute to scratch his back "Ask him.. he won't let me leave.. I think he's one of Naruto's fans" Ace.

"Pwahaha, lets roast him and get back to the others" Natsu.

"I was about to anyway.."

Natsu gathers magic within his mouth, Ace turns his fists into fire. **"~Karyū no Hōkō!~" (Fire Dragon's roar) "~Hiken!~" (Fire Fist) **both launched their flame's towards Kageyama and got off the train.

"uhh, you think he's alive?" Ace.

".. Yes.. I held back a little.. didn't you?" Natsu

"Yeah sure I did.." Ace.

Natsu and Ace ran back towards Onibus where the others should be waiting.

* * *

_With Naruto, somewhere in the middle of the ocean._

Naruto is using chakra to run on top of the ocean. He's been running for about two hours straight and he's finally located a small island with a huge tower on it.

'Is this the place?' Naruto

**'Yes.. now let me wallow in my misery alone'** Kurama.

'cry me a river..' Naruto.

'**I hate you'** Kurama.

'hai hai.. seriously though what is this place?' Naruto thought and transformed himself into a small rat (henge). Naruto then sneaked into the tower..

* * *

_With Natsu and Ace_

Natsu and Ace was running along the railway back towards Onibus, Ace was once again feeding Natsu flames. They saw a magic four-wheeled vehicle heading towards them with Erza, Gray, Lucy and Happy on it. Erza hit the brakes and Gray flew off the vehicle and landed on Natsu.

"Natsu! Are you okay!?" Erza.

"Ouch! What the hell are you doing, Natsu, you punk!" Gray.

"I lost my memory from the shock just now, who are you? You smell.." Natsu.

"Whaat!?" Gray.

Ace walked up to him and held his nose "You really do smell"

"Naatsu! We're sorry" Happy cried flying towards them.

"Uhh.. sorry for what?" Natsu.

"We left without you.." Happy.

"I apologize" Erza.

"I'm sorry" Lucy.

"Don't worry about it, it's his fault anyway" Natsu pointed at Ace.

"Hey hey.. if I have to go I have to go.." Ace.

"I'm glad you're safe" Erza said and pulled Natsu's head into her armored covered chest.

"It's hard.." Natsu whined, Natsu got out of Erza's grip "Anyway a weirdo picked a fight with Ace.."

Erza stared at Ace who began to explain what happened on the train "… a back scratcher fell out of his bag and then we roasted him.." Ace finished.

Erza punched both Natsu and Ace hard in the face "Idiots! He was a dark mage, we are after Eisenwald a dark guild!"

"That was the first time I heard that.." Natsu.

Ace held his face 'this is not what I signed up for..' he thought before running towards the train "Hey let's go see if the pervert is alive.." Ace yelled. Natsu followed soon after "YOOOSH WAIT UP ACE!" Erza got angry "Fine, let's just go" she said and got back on the four-wheeler, the others followed her and they drove off tailing Ace and Natsu.

Natsu stared at Ace while running, Ace tried to ignore him "Come on.." Natsu.

"No way" Ace whined.

"It'll help out in the fights" Natsu.

"Your friends staying away from me will help me out.." Ace.

"Hey.. they're not that bad" Natsu.

"They pick fights naked.. hit me for no good reason.. always whine.. hell even Naruto is more pleasant to work with" Ace.

Natsu stared at ace and made a funny face "You like taking Naruto's shit?"

"He doesn't bother me.. it's that damn fox!" Ace.

"You never thought they were in on it together.. It's Naruto after all" Natsu.

"Fine.. I'm sorry you're friends aren't that bad.. It's just I haven't had a drink all day" Ace.

"I knew it.. now feed me!" Natsu.

Ace sweat dropped but did as Natsu asked.

"Fine, but let me tell you this.. you better not get yourself into some ridiculous situation and let me do all the work again.." Ace.

"You don't have any alcohol on you?" Natsu.

"What do you think.." Ace.

_At Kunugi train station._

"What the hell happened to you Kageyama?" Erigor.

"I was attacked by mages from Fairy Tail.. I lost the flute I'm sorry!" a burn covered Kageyama answered.

"Fool!" Erigor yelled and kicked him "Where are they?"

"Close to Onibus.." Kageyama.

"Idiot! Alright men, we're heading towards Onibus!" Erigor yelled.

* * *

_With Naruto at tower of heaven_

'This place is really creepy' Naruto thought while sneaking around inside the tower, he was trying to locate the person with the higher than normal chakra reserves. **'He's not far away now' **Kurama.

**'I know I can sense him aswell'** Naruto slowly entered a small room, in there he saw a blue haired man with a tattoo or some kind of mark on his face, a black haired woman and a glasses wearing old friend.

**'You've got to be kidding me!'** Naruto.

**'You know them?'** Kurama.

**'I know one of them.. shit I've got to get out of here, I could maybe take them all on with your help, but I have a feeling I should get some help this time' **Naruto.

**'You scared?'** Kurama

**'Don't start now..'** Naruto removed the henge and used the **'~Hiraishin no Jutsu~' (Flying Thunder God Technique) **to teleport back outside of the tower. He wrote a letter and created a copy of himself (Kage Bunshin) and told it to find Ace and give it to him.

'If he's here.. then is Orochimaru involved in this somehow as well? All of them are his underlings..' Naruto thought while heading back to Akane beach.

**'I really doubt you'd have a problem fighting them with my help'** Kurama.

'**Kabuto.. he's someone you need to be careful with and I have no info about the others, what if they are stronger than him? I'll ask Ace and Natsu for some help, we work well as a team, sadly.. Also I believe they might have realized I was there'** Naruto.

'**So are we done here?**' Kurama

**'No.. I still need to stay away from the guild for a while.. I figured we would go check out some towns, see if we might find more of my old "friends" '** Naruto.

* * *

_Back with Natsu and Ace_

"Who are those guys heading towards us?" Ace asked referring to Erigor and his guild members.

"We're about to find out" Natsu.

Erigor and his underlings stopped running and stood across from Natsu and Ace. "I believe you have something that belongs to me, Fairy Tail scum!" Erigor.

"Huh? Oh you mean this stick?" Ace held up the lullaby-flute and used it to scratch his back "It's just a fancy stick, right?"

"Damn you, Fairy Tail! Why are you here!?" Erigor.

"Stand back Ace!" Natsu walked towards them and gathered fire in his hands, the fire spread and covered his whole body **"~Karyū no Kenkaku!~" (Fire dragon's sword horn) **Natsu yelled and threw himself repeatedly at the Eisendwald mages, knocking them all out except for Erigor.

'Finally.. Guess I'll just sit back and scratch my back..' Ace thought and noticed the 'stick' was gone 'what the? Oh well I can always find a new stick' Ace sat down and watched Natsu's fight. Erigor had used air magic to take lullaby back from Ace and was heading back towards Kunugi. He figured he would head straight to clover town and use the flute, their plan had already been delayed to much.

Erza and the others had finally caught up with them "What happened here?" Erza asked.

"I belive they're mages from that guild you told us about earlier.. Eisencarp.. Eisenwarp..?" Ace.

"Eisenwald.. Did you get Erigor and Lullaby!?" Erza.

"Lulla-what? Uhh Erigor was here earlier.. I think he might have stolen my stick!" Ace.

"What stick?" Erza

"I used it to scratch my back.. it was really fancy too, decorated with a skull.. I got it from that pervert on the train" Ace.

"Skull? Could it be lullaby?" Lucy.

"Fool! Our job is to find and destroy Lullaby!" Erza yelled and tried to hit Ace but this time he got away.

"Looks like some of them are getting up, deal with them! Me and Natsu will chase down that Erigor guy" Ace grabbed Natsu and they ran off again.

Rayure, Beard and Karaka are the Eisenwald mages that had got up. Erza requipped a sword and said "You heard him, we'll deal with them and catch up!"

One hour later

Erigor had already gotten to Oshibana Town and was halfway to Clover Town where the Guild Masters had their regular meeting when Ace and Natsu caught up to him.

"Finally.. well kick his ass.." Ace.

"I intend to" Natsu.

While running there Natsu had been fed even more fire and he had so much magic power that his whole body was covered in fire. Natsu extended the fire and it took the form of a circle around him **"~Karÿu no Enkai!~" (Fire Dragons flame commandment)**

"Hey did you take my stick?" Ace.

"Huh? Oh you mean Lullaby!? Haha yes my subordinate is on his way now to Clover Town to use it on those old fools!" Erigor.

"The guild masters? Bastard.." Natsu yelled and the flames around him expanded even more.

"Bothersome fly!" Erigor

Erigor points his hand towards natsu and shoots a large tornado at him **"~Storm Bringer!~" **Natsu jumps up the air and dodges it, he swipes his arms around in a circular fashion and shoots a torrent of flames towards Erigor **"~Metsuryū Ōgi: Guren Bakuenjin!~" (Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade) **Erigor took the blast head on and fell down of the train tracks.

"Woah, nice going Natsu! I hope you won't be asking for more flames though.." Ace.

"Nah I'm fine! See?" Natsu created more flames around him. They were about to leave towards Clover Town when they heard Lucy and Erza's voice. "Natsu!"

"You guys are late!" Natsu.

"You deafeted Erigor? Good job" Erza said while smiling.

"Yes but this is no time to celebrate, his underling are heading towards Clover Town with my stick.. I mean Lullaby" Ace.

"Damnit! Can you guys catch up to him!?" Erza.

"Maybe.. we'll meet you guys there!" Natsu said and he and Ace took of towards Clover Town.

* * *

_Clover Town, regular meeting place_

Natsu and Ace saw Kageyama bowing down to Fairy Tail's guild master Makarov and the Lullaby dropped beside him.

"Ji-chan!" Natsu.

"Nuwahh! Why are you two here!?" Makarov.

"We were chasing that pervert.. and we're going to destroy this stick" Ace said and picked up the flute.

**"Ka ka ka!"**was heard from Lullaby. "Ugh what the!?" Ace threw the flute away.

**"You mages have no guts, I'll just eat you all myself!"** Lullaby transformed into a big wooden demon.

**"Let me consume your pitiful souls!"** Lullaby

Erza, Gray, Lucy and Happy had just arrived and saw the huge demon.

"W-What?" Erza.

"A Monster!" Lucy

"Okay time to get useful Natsu, I'll back you up!" Ace.

"Yosh!" Natsu

"We'll all help!" Erza

"Let us deal with it.. it wont take long" Ace.

Natsu gathered flames around him once again **"~Karyü no Enkai!~" (Fire Dragons Flame Commandment)** the flames spread out to eight different locations surrounding Lullaby and took the form of a dragon-like figure **"~Karyü no Hydra!~" (Fire Dragon's Hydra)**. The hydra's shot fire towards Lullaby similar to how Natsu's Fire Dragon's roar, Natsu still covered in flames threw himself at Lullaby repeatedly **"~Karyū no Kenkaku!~" (Fire Dragon's sword horn). **Meanwhile Ace is collecting fire in both of his hands holding them up high, holding two large circles of fire resembling two suns.

**"Are you a monster!?"** a hurt Lullaby yelled, holes everywhere on his body from Natsu's never stopping attacks.

"Okay get back Natsu!" Ace yelled and Natsu flew beside him.

**"~Double Dai Enkai: Entei!~" (Double Great Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor) **Ace threw the fire at Lullaby causing a huge explosion. When the explosion stopped and the smoke cleared, nothing was left of Lullaby or the regular meeting hall. Natsu and Ace walked up to the others, Natsu with a huge smile and Ace looking a bit winded.

"W-Wow!" Lucy.

"Show offs.." Gray.

"What did you say posicle!?" Natsu.

"Wanna go flame bastard!?" Gray.

"Hey.." Ace.

"Will you two stop it.." Erza puched both of them into the ground. She held out a hand to Natsu "You have gotten stronger.. I'm looking forward to our fight"

"Yeah thanks" Natsu took her hand and Erza helped him up. Ace walked up to Gray and held out his hand, Gray took Ace's hand and was about to be pulled up when Ace threw him down again.

"Wahaha" Ace laughed

"Bastard.." Gray said and got up by himself.

"Will you ever stop!?" Lucy.

"What do you think aren't they great!?" Makarov jumped around the other guild masters.

"Goodness, I don't really know why this happened, but we owe Fairy Tail one" Master Goldmine

"Yeah" The other masters agreed.

Makarov had just noticed the meeting hall or lack of the meeting hall and was trying to sneak away.

"Nuaaah! The regular meeting site has been burned to ash!"

"Ha ha! It's completely burned!" Natsu

"Get them!"

"Alright count me in!" Natsu

"You're the one we're chasing!"

Natsu ran after the others that had ran ahead of him.

"You can't do anything right flame bastards!" Gray.

"Master this is my fault.. I'm sorry please hit me!" Erza

"It's alright, I don't think they'll invite me anymore anyway" Makarov

"Uhh.. I blame Naruto.." Ace.

"He's not even here!?" Lucy

"He's here.." Natsu stopped and looked a bit further down the forest where a girl was running towards them. The girl had blonde hair shaped into twin tails and was wearing a small orange t-shirt and small black shorts, she stopped running and handed Ace a letter.

"Oh what a beauty, is she your girlfriend?" Makarov

"Eh no.." Ace.

"That's Naruto.." Natsu.

"What!?" Lucy

"You bastard! Come here and let me kill you!" Erza charged Naruto.

"Got to go, Ja ne!" Naruto blew a kiss at them and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**Please review! I would like to know if people want more "filler arcs" and about the pairings. I'm also considering making this NatsuxErzaxMira, if ur all for it or against it please tell me. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

** AN: Sorry for not posting a chapter for two months, I've been busy and haven't had the time to write. I got more time now and decided to write this tonight, expect more chapters more regurarly in the near future :P.**

''Talking''

'Thinking'

**''Kurama Talking''**

'Naruto Talking with Kurama' (Changed this for this chapter, making it easier to read)

**~JUTSU ~ Spell ~ General Attacks ex: ~KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU~**

* * *

_Same evening_

Natsu and the others are heading back to Magnolia and Fairy Tail, meanwhile Naruto is travelling at a high pace towards Shirotsume area. Naruto had just passed through Onibus and finished a small business deal with a publisher. Jumping from tree top to tree top on his way to find a small village or town where he could find a place to eat, drink and sleep. He's heading towards the Shirotsume area intending to visit a bar he has been at before, last time he had a very good time aswell. The bar is located at Nettle village south of Shirotsume, this bar is also very popular among mages and especially mages from the mage guild Phantom Lord.

**"When are you heading back to the others? I thought we had finally found something interesting to do.. dealing with that Kabuto guy" Kurama**

'I haven't been gone long enough yet.. I don't want to deal with an angry red head.. I mean come on..' Naruto

**"No I understand your point, but still." Kurama**

'Do we have to go over this again?' Naruto

**"I don't think your theory makes any sense is all.." Kurama**

'What more proof do I need?' Naruto

**"Well.. first of you haven't met enough of them" Kurama**

'Who more do I need to meet? You know about my mom.. yeah yeah, short tempered and that. Then there's that weird four-eyes girl who was a part of Sasukes group, something where definitely wrong with her. I got beat up by Karui the first time I met her, do I need to go on?' Naruto

**"I'm just saying not all red heads are crazy and angry.. and if they were it does not have anything to do with the color of their hair!" Kurama**

'Lets agree to disagree then!' Naruto

By the end of their conversation Naruto had reached Nettle village and is heading towards the bar. Like last time there is a lot of people there, a lot of mages from Phantom Lord and other mages, Naruto of course doesn't have a clue who they are or what they do, not that he cares either. Naruto sat down at a table and ordered some snacks and a barrel of beer and continued his conversation with Kurama.

**"I Just can't accept this, you of all people shouldn't be making generalizations like that" Kurama**

'What do you mean by that?' Naruto

**"…" Kurama**

'Well fine, next time I see a woman with red hair I'll try to talk to her and we'll drop this subject!' Naruto

**"Okay then! Let's place a bet aswell, if she turns out to be normal and not crazy or angry at all, I win.. and if I win you'll have to take orders from Natsu for a week!" Kurama**

'And how am I supposed to punish you!? You're already locked up in my stomach!' Naruto

**"I'll stop singing for a week?" Kurama**

'Deal!' Naruto

Time passes, Naruto is half way through his barrel of beer and he's already started to get annoyed with some of the other people at the bar. For example the group of guys next to him yelling and throwing stuff around, he also doesn't find any of the women there attractive. Deciding to call it a day he chugs the last of his beer and was about to leave when a glass hit his head. Naruto turned around and asked "Who threw that?"

"I did!" One of the loud guys said "I haven't seen you around here before but I saw the mark on your left arm, you're from Fairy Tail right?"

"I'm not a Fai… ah I guess I am, what about it?" Naruto

"We're from Phantom Lord and we hate you weak fairies!"

The group of low ranked Phantom Lord mages surrounded Naruto and laughed "We're tired of Fairy Tail getting all the praise, strongest guild in Fiore my ass!"

"I.. I couldn't care less.. but if it's a fight you want I'm in!" Naruto grinned.

The group of mages prepared their different sets of magic but before they could do anything they had a already been knocked out with a hit to the back of the head from Naruto's 'Kage Bunshins'.

'Phantom Lord, guess I should remember that name, a rival guild?' Naruto thought before shaking his head 'Who am I kidding I won't remember anything tomorrow'

* * *

_With Natsu and the others on their way back to the guild._

The group consisting of Natsu, Happy, Ace, Gray, Erza, Lucy and the guild master Makarov was on their way back home after the Lullaby incident. They are walking in silence through the forest east of railway that connects the towns from Hargeon to Clover. Most of them are satisfied and happy about having defeated a dark guild and the demon that Lullaby turned out to be, but some of them are angry but for different reasons.

Ace for example is angry because he has not been drinking at all the whole day or been able to rest. The other angry person is Erza Scarlett the titania of Fairy Tail, she had avoided talking to Natsu about his 'training journey' why he went and the rumors that she's heard from various places and magazines. Erza thought back on the way Natsu had acted in the guild hall yesterday before they left on this mission, thinking some of it might be true.

"Natsu" Erza

"Hmm, yeah?" Natsu

"We still need to talk about your 'training journey'" Erza

"What is there to talk about?" Natsu

"How about the rumors about you and your friends.. or the reason you left for two years in the first place?" Erza

"What rumors? And I left because I needed to get stronger.. we've been over this!" Natsu

"There is no reason you couldn't have gotten stronger while at the guild, training with your guild mates and friends" Erza

"I think you should be happy he decided to go, after all if he didn't he wouldn't have met us.." Ace

"Another reason why he shouldn't have gone" Erza

"Hey.. uh well I guess for you that's true, but for Natsu it was a good thing" Ace

"I would have been fine without you and Naruto, Ace!" Natsu

"Yeah I know, if fine means weak as shit" Ace

"Aye! Naruto beat Natsu in a second the first time they met!" Happy

"What the hell Happy? I thought you were on my side?" Natsu

"I am but.. meeting Ace and Naruto was a good thing" Happy

"Enough, that's not what we're talking about, it's the rumors and the reason you left!" Erza lost her patience.

"What rumors, do you know Ace?" Natsu

"Hmm, I think I've heard some rumors, most of them are just bullshit anyway" Ace

"What are the rumors?" Natsu

"Well.. they're not true" Ace

"Tell me!" Natsu

Erza hit Natsu in the back of his head "The latest one I heard was about Salamander of Fairy Tail ordering his two henchmen to destroy a bar at a small village because they didn't have strong enough alcohol or women to his liking"

"That's not how it happened!" Natsu

"So you did destroy a bar for a stupid reason like that?" Erza

"No, well kind of, but ahh it's hard to explan, help me Ace!?" Natsu

"Naruto.." Ace started but was interrupted by Lucy.

"Let me guess, Naruto changed into Natsu and made him look stupid again?" Lucy

"Yeah.. but the women part was all Natsu.." Ace

"Hey!" Natsu

Happy giggled "Natsu becomes a pervert when he's really drunk"

"That explains yesterday.." Lucy

"Aye!" Happy

Natsu was starting to get impatient, this walk was taking to long, they had travelled about one fifth of the distance and at this pace wouldn't be back before morning.

"Hey Ace, I'm running the rest of the way, how about you?" Natsu asked

"Nah I'm fine, I'll probably stop by one of the towns and buy something to drink and pass out" Ace

Makarov smiled "Hehe I like you already!"

"You coming Happy?" Natsu

"No I'll go back with Ace and the others" Happy

"Fine!" Natsu started running but was held back by Erza "Natsu we're not finished with our talk yet.. this is a good opportunity to talk as well seeing as we don't have anything else to do, and when we get back you'll have your punishment"

"What punishment? Ah the fight, I'm looking forward to that" Natsu smiled and sat down on his knees.

"If you want to talk you'll have to let me carry you because I'm running whether you want me to or not" Natsu

Natsu was surpised as Erza didn't waste a second and got on his back, he told the others he will meet them back at the guild and started running at a high pace, ninja style.

"First tell me why you left.." Erza

"Okay.. it all started with Lisanna and the talk we had after that.. "

* * *

_Back with Naruto at the bar_

Feeling drunk and satisfied Naruto was about to leave the bar when he bumped into someone who lost her balance and fell to the ground. All Naruto saw was long red hair and was about to leg it when he remembered his bet with Kurama.

'I'm sorry, I didn't look where I was going, are you okay?' Naruto held out a hand to help her up. The woman didn't say anything instead she just stared at Naruto who could barely see her face. Naruto got closer to her trying to get a look at her face when he got punched in the face by said woman.

"Watch where you're going faggot" She said.

"Haha Kurama you lose dattebayo!" Naruto yelled and threw his arm up the air causing the whole bar to look at him.

"Eheh well bye then.." Naruto tried to run out of the bar but was stopped again by the same woman.

"Mind telling me why you beat up five guys from my guild?"

"You're from Fantom Lard?" Naruto

"It's Phantom Lord, shithead!"

"Listen here little girl, I was having a perfectly good night until one of your guild mates or what ever threw a glass in my head, and after that called me a fairy and then picked a fight.. I haven't done anything wrong!" Naruto.

"You wan't to take this outside you fairy faggot?"

"I have a better idea, how about in my room at the inn?" Naruto smiled and got closer to her once again trying to get a good look. This time he saw her without getting punched or anything in the way, and he has definitely met this person before, but when? And who is she?

"I don't think so you whiskered bastard" and like a light bulb glowing the girl seemed to remember something as well now.

"Have I met you before?" Naruto.

"Fuck if I know" Tayuya.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet ya.. again?" Naruto

"Tayuya.." was all Tayuya said before she thought back harder on where she met this guy. Naruto got curious and asked "Are you from the leaf?"

"You're a ninja?" Tayuya.

"Yeah I'm the strongest ninja" Naruto laughed.

By now they were sitting down at a table inside the bar again, somehow another beer barrel appeared next to Naruto and Tayuya was drinking some wine.

"Strongest ninja huh? I doubt that." Tayuya

"You shouldn't.. want to see something a real ninja can do?" Naruto.

"I am a ninja, shithead!" Tayuya

"From what village?" Naruto asked trying to get some more information

"Sound village.. the snake faggots den" Tayuya scowled

"Orochimaru, huh?" Naruto.

Tayuya had finally realized just who she was talking to, the blond kid with the orange jumpsuit who interfered with her last mission back at 'home'. She stood up and pointed at Naruto "You're the short annoying blonde brat who ruined our mission to guard the Uchiha fag back to Orochimaru!"

"I'm the what now!?" Naruto stood up as well "AHH You're the foul mouthed bitch of the sound four!"

"Lets take this outside you fucking midget" Tayuya

"I'm taller than you, you know.." Naruto laughed "Besides that was a long time ago.."

"I guess you're right, but I'm still mad at you for knocking out five of my guild mates!" Tayuya

"Not this again.." Naruto

"Stop whining, as an S-Class mage of Phantom Lord I can't accept you hurting my comrades!" Tayuya

"Eheh if you want to fight that much.." Naruto

"Follow me outside, there is a lake nearby where we can go all out without risking damage to anything else" Tayuya

"Nearby..? If I go all out we'll have to be miles away to not to damage" Naruto

"Don't flatter yourself and lets go!" Tayuya grabbed Narutos hand and ran out of the bar after leaving some money to cover their tab. After running for two minutes they had reached the lake which was just outside of the village. Naruto was confused to why Tayuya held his hand but didn't say anything because he didn't really mind it, she was good looking, probably the best looking woman he's seen in this world or maybe it's just the alcohol talking. Tayuya let go of his hand and walked away from him and was now staring at him before she asked "Ready?"

"Yes, any rules?" Naruto.

"No, Start!" Tayuya

Tayuya didn't take them to a lake for no reason, she had teacher a few years back who taught her water jutsu. She quickly did a few hand signs and a water dragon formed from the lake shooting towards Naruto **"Suiton Suiryudan no jutsu" (Water Release: Water dragon bullet technique) **the technique ended and nothing but mist, broken trees and landscape could be seen by Tayuya. Naruto had simply used the **~Kawarimi no Jutsu~ (Body replacement technique)** and is now hiding in a tree.

'I'm way to drunk for this..' Naruto thought, he was starting to get tired aswell from lack of sleep. Deciding to end it quickly like always, he used a shunshin and appeared on the opposite side of Tayuya again.

"Didn't know you could use water jutsu.. well I didn't know what kind of jutsu you specialize in anyway.. heh" Naruto.

"I'm not telling you that, shithead, you're my enemy, and your guild is my guilds enemy" Tayuya

Naruto had a bored look on his face "Hmm, you said something?"

"Tch!" Tayuya prepared another technique, this one shooting water bullets from her fingers towards Naruto **"~Mizudeppo no jutsu!" (Water Gun Technique)**

Naruto dodged the water gunshots by running around in circles at a high speed, he created a clone without any hand signs that shot itself towards Tayuya armed with a kunai. Tayuya prepared herself with a kunai of her own and their slashes crashed but Tayuya was being forced back. The real Naruto had thrown one of his special kunais marked with the Hirashin seal and appeared behind Tayuya and held a kunai to her back.

"Ehh do you *hick*, excuse me.. do you give *hick*.. up?" Naruto asked

"Do you think you've won with this? Get over yourself you damn rat!" Tayuya vanished and turned to water **'~Mizu bunshin~ (Water Clone Technique)** huh?' Naruto thought. Naruto threw five more sealed kunais around the area and waited for Tayuya's next move. From Naruto's right a huge wave of water several meters tall is heading towards him **"~Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu~" (Water Release: Great waterfall technique) **Tayuya spoke. Naruto being in the shape that he was in, was hit head on by her jutsu, but Kurama activated **~Biju Mode~** and formed chakra claws to lessen the damage.

'Thanks buddy I owe you one..' Naruto

**"You really shouldn't be fighting someone at this level in your state"** Kurama laughed

'Guess you're right, time to end this' Naruto

Already having activated ~Biju Mode~ Naruto had no problem locating Tayuya and appeared beside her with his high speed. With a ~Rasengan~ in his hand he charged Tayuya who prepared herself for the impact but it never came. Instead Naruto dispelled his ~Rasengan~ and laughed "Hehe, well this is my win!" Naruto smiled. Before Tayuya had a chance to reply Naruto disappeared again with his high speed yelling "I had fun night Tayuya, I hope I see you again!"

'Fucking idiot, running away before the fight is over.. and don't worry we'll meet again Fairy..' Tayuya smiled 'To bad the shithead is a Fairy Tail member.. he's an interesting guy'

* * *

**AN: Next chapter will have the whole Galuna Island Arc and more the same stuff like this chapter.**

**Thx for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Here is another chapter before they leave to Galuna island, I promise in the next one I'll have the whole arc done.**

**Also thanks for all of the reviews, really appreciate it, it's nice to see someone is enjoying the story :). Haven't decided if I'm going to make this a Natsu X Erza X Mira story or just Natsu x Erza (NaZa) I'm not rushing the romance part anyway.**

* * *

''Talking''

'Thinking'

**''Kurama Talking''**

'Naruto Talking with Kurama'

**~JUTSU ~ Spell ~ General Attacks ex: ~KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU~**

* * *

_With Natsu and Erza_

"Okay.. it all started with Lisanna and the talk we had after that.. "

* * *

Flashback: Two years ago the day Natsu got the news of Lisanna dying.

_Natsu had been working on the gravestone for Lisanna all night, he wanted it to be close to the hut they built when they were kids. It had taken a long time making it because he had been crying and felt angry and useless the whole night. 'Why couldn't I come with them? I'm too weak to bring along on a dangerous mission?' Natsu had thoughts like this the whole time. He had just finished making the gravestone and setting it up, he's now sitting down close to it with his face buried in his hands. He smelled someone getting closer and he knew who it was._

_"Erza I want to be alone" Natsu said not looking up at her._

_"Natsu.. we're all sad about Lisanna and I understand you must be hurting a lot right now.. that's why I thought you might want to talk to someone, it could help" Erza_

_"I just want to be left alone" Natsu cried._

_Erza sat down beside Natsu "I'll sit here until you're ready to talk"_

_Natsu stared at her angrily _

_"Is that a problem, Natsu?" Erza_

_"No.." Natsu_

_An hour later Natsu spoke again. "Why am I so weak? If I had been stronger, Mira would have taken me along and I could've prevented this.. Lisanna was my first friend in fairy tail!" Natsu_

_"It doesn't help to wish you were stronger, if you want to protect your friends, train yourself and prevent them from getting hurt" Erza_

_"You're right" Natsu smiled for the first time that evening._

_"Glad I could help.. I'm sorry Natsu it's getting late I'll be calling it a night" Erza_

_"Okay thanks Erza, good night" Natsu_

_"Good night" Erza hugged Natsu and was on her way back home._

_'The way I am now is not going to cut it, I need to get stronger, stronger than Erza, stronger than Mira, stronger than Laxus..' Natsu thought and later on that night was when he decided that he would go on his training journey and on the next morning he met Naruto and Ace._

End Flashback

* * *

Erza was confused "Natsu.. how can you protect your friends when you leave for two years?"

"I know! I was only supposed to be gone for six months but we had to much fun messing with people!" Natsu

"Six months or two years isn't the point, how can you protect people if you're not with them? And what was that last part?" Erza

"Nothing, forget it" Natsu

"Hmm, before I forget, why did you destroy an inn near Crocus last year.. The complaints we've gotten from the council from you and your friends are endless!" Erza

"Which one?" Natsu

"You have destroyed more than one!?" Erza

"Aye.." Natsu

"Why?" Erza

"Sometimes we end up fighting and sometimes it's just Naruto.. he's a sleepwalker always dreaming about fighting.. so he ends up destroying stuff, he's a real idiot when I think about it" Natsu

"That Naruto.. why are you two fighting" Erza

"Hmm.. He started it, how about once when we had called it a night and went to sleep at one of those inns.. "

* * *

Flashback one year ago, at the inn near crocus, probably the same one Erza mentioned

_Natsu, Naruto and Ace shared a room with only two beds, as usual Natsu would have to sleep on the floor. Naruto and Ace had already fallen asleep when Natsu was thinking it was time for some payback. Near Naruto's bed, Naruto keeps a big bag filled with instant ramen that he had bought earlier today, thinking it would last for a while. Natsu had decided to burn the bag and the ramen and then threw it on Naruto while he's sleeping. He picked up the bag and started breating fire when Naruto mumbled "Ra.. Ras.." and made movements with his hand._

_'Shit.. thought he was sleepwalking again' Natsu breathed out in relief._

**_"~RASENGAN!~"_**_ Naruto yelled and slammed the 'rasengan' in Natsu's stomach and then fell back on his bed snoring. Ace woke up from the noise and saw Natsu on the ground holding his stomach seemingly in pain._

_"What are you doing Natsu?" Ace_

_"Ace! Naruto attacked me again, I didn't even do anything" Natsu_

_"Ah, I see.." Ace said and closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep._

_'Damnit fucking Naruto, I'll definitely burn your ramen now, and your spare clothes' Natsu stood up again walked up to Naruto's bed again and looked for his spare clothes, or any other of Naruto's belongins. He found the spare clothes, aswell as some paper with stuff written or painted on them, nothing that made sense to Natsu, though._

_Natsu gathered magic from his stomach to his throat __**"~Karyu no Hoko!~ (Fire Dragon's Roar)"**__ aiming the fire at Naruto's belongings and succeeded in destroying it, only problem is he managed to destroy the whole wall and Naruto's bed with Naruto in it._

_"Ouch what the hell happened?" Naruto_

_"Take that blondie, I fucked up your stuff, haha!" Natsu_

_"You did what!?" Naruto_

_"I burned your clothes and ramen.. and some paper, that's what you get for messing with the strongest mage in fiore!" Natsu laughed._

_"Paper? My sealing scrolls? I don't care about the clothes, but my ramen!? I'm gonna fucking kill you pinky!" Naruto charged Natsu with a __**'~rasengan~'**__ in his hand while Natsu was still laughing and pointing at Naruto. Ace had not been able to sleep and was just in time to stop Naruto from hitting Natsu with another __**'~rasengan~'**__._

_"Let go of me Ace, he fucking destroyed my ramen!" Naruto_

_"It's only ramen, calm down! We have bigger worries than ramen, look at the wall" Ace_

_"Only ramen!? What if it had been your beer or sake, huh!?" Naruto_

_"I share with both of you, why would he destroy that?" Ace_

_"I don't care he needs to pay!" Naruto got out of Ace's grip and created another __**'~rasengan~'**__ and once again charged Natsu who prepared another __**'~Karyu no hoko~' (Fire dragons roar)**_

_Ace deciding now would be a good time to leave, to avoid a big tab, flew out the window with his belongings and the alcohol._

_Five minutes later, Natsu and Naruto had destroyed the whole inn and was running behind Ace, thinking it might be a while before they can show their faces around here again._

End flashback

* * *

"You destroyed the place over ramen!?" Erza

"No.. Naruto had it coming to him, the inn got in the way of my payback" Natsu

"You never change, Natsu" Erza smiled

"Me? No never" Natsu

* * *

_The next day, afternoon with Naruto at Nettle village_

Naruto had just woken up with a bad hang over, but he was still happy. One of the things he remembers from yesterday is winning a bet, where the prize was him not having to listen to Kurama singing for a week. But he did enjoy the time he spent with Tayuya from the 'phantom something guild' but no way he's going to tell Kurama that.

Naruto went on to have the breakfast of hokages, instant ramen and chugging liters of water. While eating he decided, it was time to go back after all, he's out of money and needs to get the Kabuto problem sorted quickly. Packing his stuff, Naruto headed back to Magnolia to meet up with Natsu and Ace.

* * *

_Same time, with Natsu outside the Fairy Tail guild_

Natsu and Erza was about to have their fight, but before they could even get started they were interrupted by a messenger from the council. Erza was to be arrested for the destruction they had caused during the Lullaby fight. It didn't matter that she hadn't done anything, the destruction was caused by Natsu and Ace. But Erza getting arrested would send a signal since she's the most famous and considered the strongest of the bunch that were there. So Erza got arrested and Natsu interrupted the trial by impersonating Erza, dressing up in a ridiculous outfit as the armor and wearing a long red haired wig. In the end both Erza and Natsu had to spend the night in a jail cell, and Erza scolded Natsu for doing such a stupid thing and explained that her being arrested was just for show.

"So you see if you didn't go wild, I would be getting home tonight" Erza.

"I see, I'm sorry.." Natsu.

"But, I appreciate the gesture" Erza smiled.

They were being watched by Siegrain who talked to himself "Fufu, I see, so he was at Fairy Tail.. Natsu Dragneel"

The day turned into night and Natsu was asleep, Erza however couldn't sleep and instead spent the time watching Natsu sleeping.

'He really has grown up..' She thought while getting up and walked over to Natsu and sat beside him and stroked his hair while he slept.

_The next day_

Erza and Natsu had been released from Jail and had arrived back at the guild, Ace however was nowhere to be seen for the last two days and Naruto is still gone. Natsu overjoyed with being out of jail jumped around while eating and drinking yelling "The air is way better outdoors! It's really the best! Freedom is wonderful! FREEEDOOOOM!"

"Hey shut up.."

"Eat quietly"

"He should have stayed in jail a little longer.." Lucy she rested her head on the table where she, Gray, Elfman and Happy sat at. "I can't believe the arrest was just a formality.. I wasted my time worrying"

"I See! The messenger was a frog so she bounced right back!" Gray

"Say what happened to the duel of men between Natsu and Erza?" Elfman

"Men!?" Lucy

"Oh yeah I forgot! Erza lets continue!" Natsu yelled and charged Erza

"No I'm tired" Erza

"Here I come!" Natsu

Erza sighed and requipped a sword which she flung at Natsu and it looked like it hit him but in the last second Natsu used his high speed and appeared behind Erza.

"I told you I'm way stronger than before" Natsu

Erza was still surprised by Natsu's speed, she was sure she had hit him and didn't realise he was standing behind her before he spoke. She started getting a little nervous and waited for Natsu to attack when Master Makarov yelled "Enough! Natsu, Erza.. take it outside if you're going to fight"

"Lets continue another time Erza" Natsu smiled and sat down at an empty table and put his legs up on it and his hands behind his head.

"3… 2…" Natsu spoke

"What?" Lucy

"1.." Natsu

The door of the guild hall opened and standing there was Ace looking like had seen better days, this brought the attention away from Natsu who now had Naruto sitting beside him. Natsu and Naruto started punching each other "Fuck you blondie! You have messed with me for the last time"

"You wish Pinky! I'll mess with you whenever I want" they spoke within punches

Ace had a bag with him that he put on the table and sat down.

"Calm down idiots.. drink instead" Ace sighed and took out the sake bottles from the bag. Natsu and Naruto stopped fighting and brought a cup each and started drinking with Ace, no conversation just drinking..

This went on for another five minutes when Lucy looked at Gray "What the hell just happened!?"

"Don't ask me.." Gray

Erza was fuming, Gray saw it and backed away from her "Calm down Erza.."

"Shut up Gray!" Erza shouted

Before she could do anything she was feeling sleepy and the same with the others.

"It's him.." Makarov

"This is.." Gray

"Sleepy!" Erza

The guild members fell asleep from Mystogan's magic and he walked in expecting everyone but the master to be sleeping. But Natsu, Naruto and Ace were still drinking in silence, fully awake. "I feel great.. It's like I could sleep anytime now" Ace

"Hm?" Natsu

"Is this some weakass genjutsu?" Naruto thought looking around

"Ahh! Mystogan!" Natsu yelled and pointed at him

"Natsu?" Mystogan walked over to the request board and picked out a job and showed it to Makarov.

"I'm leaving" Mystogan

"Hey release your sleep magic!" Makarov

Mystogan walked out from the guild while counting down from five, when he reached one he had disappeared and the others woke up.

"This feeling was it mystogan?" Levy

"His sleep magic is so powerful!" Macao

"Mystogan?" Lucy

Loke stood beside her "He's one of the strongest mages of Fairy Tail.."

They looked at each other and Loke started to panic and backed away while Gray said " For some reason he hates to be seen, so whenever he comes to pick a job, he puts everyone to sleep."

"What the!? That sounds so fishy!" Lucy

"That's why only master knows Mystogan's face" Gray

"No.. I know it aswell" Laxus said from the second floor

"Laxus!?"

"You're here?!"

"How unusual!"

"He's also one of the strongest mage candidates.." Gray

"Mystogan's really shy, don't question it to much" Laxus

"Is that your brother, Naruto?" Ace laughed

"Wahaha good one Ace!" Natsu laughed aswell

"Hm, no? I have no siblings?" Naruto said and looked up at Laxus "I don't see it..?"

"You're both blonde and ugly!" Natsu yelled and laughed

"See? Natsu gets it" Ace

"I thought you were on my side Ace!" Naruto

"Meh.." Ace

"Oh I see even more weaklings has joined" Laxus said while staring at them "I was happy when you were gone.. but then you bring along two more weak mages"

"Laxus.." Makarov

"Hey don't bother Ji-Chan.." Natsu

"What's the matter, are you not going to defend yourself?" Laxus

"Don't start something Naruto.." Ace sighed

"I wasn't going to.." Naruto whined

"What's the matter, are you to afraid to speak?" Laxus taunted but got no response.

Ace fell asleep holding his sake cup, Natsu emptied the rest of his cup and walked over to Lucy and slapped her on the butt and walked out of the guild. Naruto sat there drinking "Man.. Ace I met this girl the other day" he spoke to a sleeping Ace. "She's from my world.. she's a ninja.. and now she's part of this eh.. Platonic.. Platon.. Guild that's apparently our rivals.. Just my luck huh?"

Laxus didn't like how they ignored him and had walked downstairs and was on his way over to Naruto.

"Stop it Laxus!" Makarov

Laxus pushed Naruto's face down on the table causing it to break and Naruto crashing down on the floor together with Ace. Ace didn't wake up after that and continued to sleep, still holding his sake cup up the air. Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke and another Naruto appeared sitting down at the bar drinking beer.

"I'll never give Fairy Tail's strongest to someone else, not to Mystogan, not to Erza not even to that geezer! I'm the strongest!" Laxus said and walked out the guild.

Naruto laughed and ordered more beer and ramen, but before he could taste any of the ramen he had passed out on the guild floor. Ace woke up and walked over to Naruto's seat at the bar and ate his ramen and drank his leftover beer.

* * *

_Evening same day_

Erza had left on a solo mission, Naruto was still passed out and Ace was still eating. Natsu was on his way back to the guild, he was planning on two things. First he needed to pay back Naruto some more, second he wanted to have Happy sneak up on the second floor and take a job request from the S-Class request board. When Natsu had just entered the guild hall he heard Makarov call him over.

"Natsu, come here for a minute, bring Naruto and Ace with you" Makarov

"Again!? Better be important Ji-Chan" Natsu

"Just bring them and come up to my office!" Makarov yelled

Ace heard what they said and picked up Naruto and slung him over his shoulder "Lets go" he said and they were on their way up.

Once inside Makarov stared at them and then sighed "Wake him up, please.."

"No problem!" Natsu shouted and punched Naruto in the back of his head and yelled "Ramen!"

Naruto opened his eyes and got of Ace and started sniffing around "Where!?"

"Idiot.. the old guy wants to talk to us again, just listen" Ace smacked Naruto on the head again.

"Cut it out, Ace!" Naruto

Makarov cleared his throat before saying "Okay, the reason I called you up here, is I want to talk about you three becoming S-Class.."

Natsu smiled "Yeah! What do we need to do!?"

"Nothing, just listen. I have seen all of you in action I was especially impressed with you Natsu when dealing with Lullaby and your speed today. Well I've decided to promote you Natsu.. as of today you're an S-Class mage of Fairy Tail" Makarov

"YES! HEAR THAT POPSICLE!?" Natsu cheered

"Calm down.. I'm not done yet. Naruto and Ace, you guys can be considered S-Class mages aswell, but since you're new to the guild I'll wait for three months before promoting you"

"Nice, sounds great" Ace

"That's understandable" Naruto nodded

"One last thing, I want you three to form a team during this three month period" Makarov

"What!?" Naruto and Natsu shouted at the same time.

Ace shook his head and smacked them both "Stop acting like idiots, we've been travelling together for two years, how could three more months hurt?"

"Fine.." Natsu and Naruto said at the same time again "Stop copying me!" they said and started punching eachother.

'I don't get you Naruto… whenever you're near Natsu you act like a ten year old.." Ace thought

Makarov used his Titan Magic and enlarged his hands to throw out Naruto and Natsu from his office "Fight outside you stupid brats!" he yelled

All three of them was actually happy with the situation, they usually had a fun time when travelling and also they had never lost a fight. Sitting down at a table once again drinking, Natsu asked Naruto "Oh by the way .. What was that letter about?"

"What letter.. speak sense" Naruto

"The one you gave to Ace, did you finally declare your love for him?" Natsu laughed.

"Oh shit.. I lost the letter, while I was partying the other night.. But I'm sorry Naruto, I don't swing that way" Ace

"Idiots! I have sent no letter" Naruto said but then smacked himself on the head "Ah! Right.. I was planning on staying away for longer, that letter basically was an update.. I need your help with something"

"I'm not going to some other town to help you carry home some nice ramen you've found.." Natsu

"I'm not letting you watch to give you inspiration for a new book.." Ace

"Why the fuck would I watch you anyway!?" Naruto yelled

"So what's up?" Natsu

"I think I've found the base of some kind of organization or 'dark guild' whatever you guys call them"

"Anything related to our mission?" Ace

"Maybe, there was a woman with black hair with them, a guy with blue hair and some weird mark or tattoo on his face as well as two other guys. One of them is Kabuto, he's from my world and the reason I'm asking for your help, we need to be careful dealing with him, the last one I have no info on, I just sensed his chakra but couldn't get a look at him" Naruto

'Naruto has never asked for help before.. this might be interesting' Ace thought.

'Blue haired guy with a tattoo, I've seen someone like that I think.. but where?' Natsu thought.

"So..? Are you going to help me? If not I'll have to deal with Kabuto myself, I don't really care about the others, but Kabuto needs to be dealt with fast" Naruto

"I'm in! Fuck yeah! I'm getting fired up!" Natsu yelled and spit fire from his mouth

"Me too, of course" Ace

"Good, but first we need more information.. as long as they aren't causing trouble to anyone we don't have to move, I'll keep track on Kabuto from time to time and when we have gathered enough information we'll attack them at their base" Naruto explained

"Aww.. Can't we just go there now!?" Natsu

"No, dumbass if it was that easy I would have already done that" Naruto

Ace whispered to Natsu "Hey.. how many times have Naruto asked us for help in a mission or job before.. we should let him have it his way this time"

"You're right I guess, but I'm the team leader! Fuck you blondie!" Natsu yelled and threw a fire covered punch into his face

"AHH STOP THAT TTEBAYO!" Naruto yelled and threw a ~Rasengan~ into Natsu's stomach who flew back a bit but then smiled.

"Well I'm off, see you guys tomorrow we're going on a job, I'll have happy take it tomorrow" Natsu said and walked out the guild heading back to his home to sleep.

"Yeah yeah" Ace

"I wonder if Fantom Lard is a nicer place.." Naruto mumbled

"Huh?" Ace

"Nothing never mind.."

"ACE!? Where is Natsu!?" Happy cried flying over to him

"He just left.." Ace

"Baka Natsu!" Happy yelled and flew out of the guild trying to catch up to Natsu.

"The idiot even forgot about his pet.. I would never do that" Naruto

"Pet? You don't have a pet?" Ace

"Sure I do, want to meet him?" Naruto

"Yeah, is it a cat or a dog or.. no I don't want to meet him" Ace walked away towards the guild door "See you tomorrow, don't disappear again"

"Yeah.. whatever" Naruto answered before heading back home as well, well his home was more of a tree outside town where he slept at. On the way to his tree Kurama said **"Did you just refer to me as your pet!?"**

'I was just messing with Ace..' Naruto

**"You're damn right" Kurama**

* * *

**AN: Wrote all of this chapter when I was tired.. I think the spelling is okay atleast but the grammar might suck as usuall.. But are chapters like these any good? **

**Please review.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: This isn't the whole Galuna Island Arc as I promised.. but I figured it's better than nothing..**

''Talking''

'Thinking'

**''Kurama Talking''**

'Naruto Talking with Kurama'

**~JUTSU ~ Spell ~ General Attacks ex: ~KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU~**

* * *

_The next morning_

Ace and Naruto had been woken up by Natsu and been told to wait for him outside of Lucy's apartment where they are at now.

"Why couldn't he just meet us at the guild.. " Naruto

"I don't know, he wanted to bring Lucy along I think.. something about a golden key.." Ace

"She'll just slow us down.. I didn't sign up for this" Naruto

"Stop your whining already" Ace said and gave him a barrel of beer "Drink this and shut up"

"Oh why thank you, Ace!" Naruto grinned and started chugging the beer, meanwhile Ace started on his second barrel this morning.

_Inside Lucy's apartment_

Lucy is still sleeping in her bed when she wakes up from some Noise in her bedroom. She looks around and sees Natsu and Happy doing push ups on her bedroom floor.

"Good Morning" Natsu

"Yo" Happy

"Kyaaah" Lucy "Your sweet stinks! Go exercise at your own place!" She yelled while chasing them out

"What are you talking about.. I came here to bring you along for a job, it's an S-Class, you want to go on one right?" Natsu said while Happy held up the job request poster

"How did you get that!?" Lucy

"I had happy take it, oh well guess we'll go without you then" Natsu and Happy walked out of the apartment but left the poster.

Lucy sighed "What they left they forgot the paper? No now it'll look like I stole it! What should I do!?"

Lucy started reading the poster "Huh?" 'Reward 7,000,000 Jewels and Golden key'

"What you get an ecliptic zodiac key as well!?" Lucy smiled before yelling "Natsu, Happy! Wait for me!" and ran out trying to catch up them. But she didn't have to run long since they were still outside of her apartment chugging beer, Natsu now with his own.

* * *

_At Fairy Tail guild hall_

"Oh no! Master, one of the request on the second floor is missing!" Mirajane

Makarov grinned 'So they have already went on an S-Class'

"Don't worry.. it's probably Natsu, Ace and Naruto.. they have my permission" Makarov

"You let Natsu go on an S-Class!?" Gray

"Hmm, yes?" Makarov

"Are you saying Natsu is strong enough but not me!?" Gray

"It's still to soon for you, but.. I will allow for you to join them, if you can catch up!" Makarov laughed and Gray headed out trying to catch up with the others.

* * *

_The next day at Hargeon_

Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Naruto and Ace are down at the docks trying to find a boat to take them to their destination.

"Uwahh, I haven't been here for a while, this is where we first met" Lucy said while enjoying the view

"It hasn't been that long.." Natsu

"Old lady Lucy" Happy laughed

"All right first we have to find a ship that will take us to Galuna Island" Lucy

"A ship..? We're running" Natsu

"That's impossible!" Lucy sweatdropped

"Actually.. they will be running" Ace

"See!? What did I tell you Ace, huh!?" Naruto

"Don't start.." Ace

"And we're all out of beer too, why haven't you bought more!?" Naruto

"With what money?" Ace

"I thought you were a pirate!?" Naruto

"Can't you go one hour without drinking!?" Lucy "Besides.. at least now Natsu won't be acting like a pervert"

"What the!? Naruto is the pervert among us.." Natsu

"I'm not the one running around feeling up every girl I meet.." Naruto

"Huh?" Natsu

"Just forget it.. anyway we have a bigger problem, the stripper is here" Ace whined

"Found ya!" Gray waved

"Gray!" Lucy

"Why the fuck are you here!?" Natsu

"Master told me I could come along" Gray

"Is he messing with us?" Ace

"I don't see the problem, the woman is already slowing us down, how could this guy make it worse?" Naruto

"Hey!" Lucy smacked Naruto in the head "How am I slowing you down?"

"We would have been there already if we were alone.." Naruto

"Fuck off Gray!" Natsu yelled and threw a fired covered punch at him

"No way flame-brain!" Gray

They were held back by Lucy before they could hit each other and a person standing on a small boat asked "Are you guys mages? Are you here to stop the curse?"

"Yeah!" Natsu

"Yeah kinda.. sorta.. though I'm not so sure about it" Lucy

"Here hope in" The man said and made place in the boat

"Fuck that" Naruto

"Yeah we're running" Natsu

"Ehem.. We'll take the boat then and meet up with you two later" Ace

"I taught you how to walk on water, come on now Ace!" Naruto

"Yeah you chicken!?" Natsu

"Are you crazy!? You can't run on water!" Lucy

"We'll see you there" Ace

"Fine" Naruto/Natsu said at the same time and ran away on top of the water at high speed

"To the S-Class Island!" Natsu yelled

"Shut up pinky" Naruto

"You wanna go blondie!?" Natsu

By now they were starting to get out of the others sight and Lucy and Gray just stared at where they had been running speechless.

"Th- They are running on water!?" Lucy

"When did flamebreath learn that!?" Gray

"It's not that hard" Ace

"You can do it too?" Lucy

"Yes, but I prefer not to" Ace

"Why?" Gray

"Not saying" Ace

"Whatever.." Gray

* * *

_Later at Galuna Island_

Natsu and Naruto had arrived long before the others who had been hit by a big wave washing them into shore. Natsu and Naruto could have helped them but they were busy fighting each other and didn't notice, they are still fighting.

"Are everyone okay?" Lucy asked

"Ahh they are here" Natsu said and stopped fighting but got hit by Naruto which caused him to fly into the water

"Don't just stop in the middle of a fight idiot!" Naruto

"What the hell Blondie!? That was low even for you!" Natsu

"Whatever, lets get going before Ace dies from lack of Alcohol" Naruto

"Is that even possible!?" Lucy sweatdropped

"Lets go explore!" Natsu

"And you're the leader!?" Naruto face palmed

"It's more fun this way, yarr!" Ace

"Aye! Yarr!" Happy

"There's supposed to be a village on this island, the mayor there is the client for this job. We should go there first" Lucy

"Lets go!" Gray

"I know where it is follow me.." Naruto said and they followed him down the road leading to a big wall made out of wood protecting the village.

At the entrance there is a sign saying 'keep out'

"Keep out, what kind of village is this?" Gray

"Excuse us! Could you please let us in!" Lucy yelled

"This sucks. Let's just break it!" Natsu

"NO!" Lucy

"Who's there!?" They heard someone yelling standing on the wall

"We're from Fairy Tail.. erm we saw your request.." Lucy

"Show us your symbols"

They did as they were told and the guys atop the wall started mumbling before saying "Strip the girl!"

"Why it has nothing to do with this!" Lucy yelled when Natsu and Gray started taking Lucy's shirt of and she smacked them both on the head "Hey! Don't take them off!" Lucy

"Umm sorry I got carried away" The guy above the wall said and continued "Get in I'll get the mayor"

They were let inside and was met by a bunch of guys with clothes covering their whole bodies and masks covering their faces.

They were showed the result of the curse from the Island and got all the information from the mayor Mocha, according to him it all started with the moon appearing purple. As the moon appeared between the clouds they were shown the affects of the curse. Also they saw a photo of the man that had been on the boat and mysteriously disappeared, the man on the boat was the mayor's son who had they thought had died. The mayor's request was simple, please destroy the moon. With it getting late, they decided to get some rest and sleep here at the village for a night. They were all staying in a sizeable hut for the night and was preparing themselves to go to sleep.

Everyone fell asleep quicky except for Lucy who had gotten the space between Gray and Natsu "How the hell am I going to sleep between an animal and a pervert!?" she spoke to herself. She heard Naruto at the corner of the room mumble something and moving his arm around and decided to go see if he was okay.

"Ra..Ra.. Rame.. Ramen.." Naruto mumbled in his sleep and made movements with his hands as if he was trying to catch something.

'Guess I got worred over nothing' Lucy thought and was about to leave when Naruto yelled "**~Rasengan!~" **and threw it into the wall completely breaking it.

"What the!? That's it I'm sleeping outside" Lucy

* * *

_The next morning_

They all woke up complaining about it being too early or not having anything to drink or having been forced to sleep outside. After talking some more with the village people they decided to go out and explore the island to see what they could find. Lucy being fed up and tired had Hollologium, one of her spirit keys, walking for her. After walking around in the forest for a while they were found by a big rat or mouse.. wearing clothes.

"Haha think we've found a girlfriend for Kurama, right Naruto?" Ace

"Bwahaha" Naruto laughed

**'Want me to sing!?' Kurama**

'Geez we're just kidding' Naruto

"A mouse!?" Natsu

"Its huge!" Gray

"Guys take it down already! She says" Hollologium

"Aye, she says" Happy

They were preparing their attacks when the mouse spit at them causing a horrible smell and after that chasing them.

"Fuck this!" Naruto held his nose and used his **~Biju Mode~** to teleport far away. "Yeah I'm out" Ace used a high speed technique to disappear as well.

"Ace, Naruto!? Fuck you guys!" Natsu

"Tch.." Gray stopped running and channeled magic and used "Ice Make: Floor" freezing the ground around causing the mouse to fall over.

"Nice!" Natsu

"Look, there is a building over there!" Lucy pointed at some old building that looked like some ruins.

"Let's go in there while we can" she continued.

Natsu and Gray were busy punching and kicking the mouse "We're beating it up while we can!"

Lucy sweatdropped seeing the state of the poor mouse and eventually they got going and walked into the building.

While inside they saw trees and other plants had started to grow inside, parts of the buildings had fallen off and it was overall a stone building in a very bad shape.

"Uwah, it's spacious!" Lucy

"It's shabby.." Natsu

"I wonder when it was built" Gray

"It's really shabby.. is this floor even sturdy enough" Natsu wondered and started stomping the floor to test it out, while doing so he caused it to collapse and they fell down further down the building.

"Idiot!" Lucy yelled while falling

"This floor got no guts!" Natsu

"How can a floor have guts!?" Gray

After getting up they continued further into the building, after a while they saw a big frozen monster.

"A Humongous frozen monster!?" Natsu

"DELIORA!?" Gray yelled with hate

"Eh" Natsu, Lucy

"No Way! How can Deliora be here!?" Gray

"Deli…? You know what that is?" Natsu

"Impossible! It can't be here! It's! It's!" Gray was clearly shaken up by just seeing Deliora, so Lucy tried to calm him down "Hey Gray, calm down"

"Gray?" Happy had never seen him like this before.

"Hey what is that anyway?" Lucy

"Deliora.. Devil of misfortune and disaster.." Gray

"Devil of misfortune and disaster..?" Natsu

"It hasn't even changed one bit.. What is going on?" Gray

"Shh, someone's coming" Lucy

"Let's hide!" Happy

"Why?" Natsu

"Just do it" Happy

They hid themselves behind some of the rubble and saw two guys walking towards them, one spoke "Is it around here that you heard voices?"

"Ooon" The other replied

"Daytime I'm sleepy.."

"Ooon"

"Did you get moondrip on you? You have ears and stuff"

"I didn't! It's just decorative, you should know!"

"I'm just teasing you idiot"

"Ooon"

"Moondrip did he mean the curse?" Lucy

Someone else showed up this time a girl with pink hair wearing a pink and black dress "Yuuka-san, Toby-san, I have sad news"

"Sherry?" Yuuka

"Ooon" Toby waved

"Angelica was harassed by someone.." Sherry

"It's just a mouse!" Toby

"She's not just a mouse, Angelica is a hunter that gallops the darkness.. And love!" Sherry

"Intruders eh? I'll get Foxy.." Yuuka said and walked off

"Let's get rid of them before Reitei-sama hears about it. Yes.. before the moon shows herself" Sherry

"I agree" Yuuka

"Ooon" Toby

All three of them were on their way out but before leaving they heard them speak "Since they saw Deliora we can't let them get back alive" Yuuka

"Eternal sleep to the intruders, in other words LOVE!" Sherry

"Death! We'll kill them!" Toby

When they were gone, Gray explained how his teacher Ul had freezed the demon in exchange for her life and also suggested they should wait here until the moon is out. During that time, Lucy out of boredom summoned Lyra, one of her spirits to play a song for them and Gray thought back on what happened that night when Deliora attacked. They fell asleep and later were woken up by the ceiling opening up and purple moonlight shining down upon Deliora.

"Let's go search where the light is coming from!" Gray

"All right!" Natsu and the others headed upstairs to find where the light came from.

* * *

_With Naruto and Ace_

After running away from the smell that the huge mouse caused earlier, Ace and Naruto went back to the village and filled up on beer and sake. They found a beach where they are now sitting at drinking.

"You sure we should let the idiot handle it himself?" Naruto asked

"Yes, we're always close anyway if they would end up in trouble.." Ace answered he wanted Natsu to complete the mission as a leader by himself.

A man with black hair split into two spikes pointing up and a big red nose wearing a purple cape and orange pants held up by suspenders, walked into the beach.

"Hello strangers, what are you doing this fine evening?" he asked

"Nothing mind your own business, freak!" Naruto

"How unfriendly, I assume you are the intruders I was told about then" the man said

"Go away, who are you anyway?" Ace

"You should have heard about me! I'm the great pirate captain Foxy-Sama!" Foxy

"Wahaha" Naruto laughed and fell down on the ground

"Oh is that so?" Ace grinned

Foxy stared at Ace "Hm, I think I've seen you somewhere.. what's your name kid?"

"Portgas D Ace" Ace

Foxy started shaking and go pale 'The deceased second division commander of the whitebeard pirates and son of the pirate king himself?'

He calmed himself "I won't fall for your lies, that man is dead"

"I'm standing right before you though" Ace

"You know this guy Ace? He seems to know you at least..?" Naruto

"No I don't know him, don't worry about that.. just take him out, I fought the freaks the last time" Ace

"Fine.." Naruto stood up and cracked his knuckles "What is your deal anyway?" he asked

Foxy isn't answering, he's to depressed about being called a freak and is mumbling something.

"Huh?" Naruto

"I'm not a freak! Take this!" Foxy shot a purple beam towards Naruto **"~Noro Noro: Beam!~"** the attack didn't hit Naruto, but Ace was caught in it and started moving and talking in slow motion.

" h. . . " Ace said and fell slowly down on the ground

"Bhep bhep bhep!" Foxy laughed the way only he can.

'An attack that slows you down completely?' Naruto thought hiding in the trees as usual 'I'll test him out with some clones'.

Creating two clones he and his clones threw sealed kunai's around Foxy surrounding him with them. The clones used the **~Hiraishin no Jutsu~ (Flying Thunder God Technique)** and appeared on different sides of Foxy and ran at him with a kunai in hand. Foxy used his **~Noro Noro: Beam~** and slowed down the clone in from of him, but the clone from behind was about to hit him when a big gorilla like man appeared out of nowhere and hit the clone causing it to dispel. 'More idiots keep appearing..' Naruto thought and created another three clones.

Ace had finally gotten out of the slow motion effect that had been caused from Foxy's beam. He was now standing upside down at a tree branch watching over the fight with a barrel of beer in his hand, obviously.

Naruto and his three clones prepared throwing kunai's with explosion seals on them and threw them at Foxy and the gorilla-man (Hamburg). Foxy and Hamburg having not experienced an attack like this before thought Naruto had missed with his knife and was caught in the explosion that the four explosion tags caused.

Naruto yawned and walked over to Ace standing below him "Guess that's it?"

"Yeah, they weren't much, I think that guy was a devil fruit user by the way" Ace

"The freak?" Naruto

"Yeah.." Ace

"So he could be a person from your home world?" Naruto

"Since he seemed to know who I was, that is a possibility" Ace

"We just keep meeting people from our world all the time now, what is going on?" Naruto

"Don't ask me, anyway let's head back to the village and wait for Natsu and the others" Ace

* * *

_Back with Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy_

They had found people controlling the light atop of the building, they also saw the people they were hiding from earlier together with a masked man. The masked man spoke and Gray recognized the voice, it was his fellow student under Ul, Lyon.

"Go and destroy the village and the people in it" Lyon ordered Shelly, Toby and Yuuka

"Yes sir" Shelly

"Roger" Yuuka

"Ooon" Toby

"What!?" Natsu

"The village people have nothing to do with this! What should we do?" Lucy

"Lyon.." Gray

"You know him, Gray?" Natsu

"Yes he was a fellow student under Ul.." Gray

"I see, but we are kicking their asses anyway" Natsu

"Let me deal with Lyon.." Gray

"What..!? Fine.." Natsu

Gray charged Lyon "You! Stop this useless ritual!" and attacked him with his Ice-Magic and Lyon defended with the exact same move.

Natsu had moved on to catch up with three heading towards the village, bringing Lucy and Happy with him. What they didn't know is that Erza is currently on her way to the island on a pirate ship she had taken. She was going to punish Natsu and the others for going on an S-Class without consulting with the Master before going.

When Natsu, Lucy and Happy had reached halfway back to the village, they saw that big mouse again but this time it was laying on it's back unconscious. The reason it being unconscious is probably Naruto and Ace who are sitting on it's belly driking beer.

"Man Ace*hick* you should *hick* have seen her, she was really something" Naruto

"Aha.. go on.." Ace sighed and they were interrupted by Natsu.

"Hey have you been drinking this whole time!?" Natsu

"Yes, so?" Naruto

"You could have at least saved some for me" Natsu

"Well there's more back at the village, but enough of that, where is your disgusting friend?" Ace

"Gray? He's fighting some weirdo.." Natsu

"Talking about weirdo's and freaks of nature.. That redhead is on her way to the island" Naruto

"The girl you told me about?" Ace

"No you bum, that armor wearing girl" Naruto

"Erza! Why!?" Natsu

"Maybe she's here to punish us for going on an S-Class mission!" Happy

"I'm an S-Class mage now Happy, did I forget to mention that?" Natsu

"Aye.." Happy

"I have permission from master.. there's nothing Erza can do about it" Natsu

"Oh by the way, we captured those guys" Ace said and pointed towards Toby, Yuuka and Sherry who were bound to a tree with a rope.

"I hope they are enemies? They did talk about destroying the alcohol…" Ace

"You mean the village?" Lucy sweatdropped.

"Ah same shit" Ace.

"I'll go meet up with Gray, see how he's doing" Natsu said and ran off back to Gray and Lyon's fight. What he found when he arrived, was a beat up Gray laying on the ground.

* * *

"You're all beat up, lame!" Natsu said to Gray who didn't respond. Natsu picked Gray up and flung him over his shoulder "We're returning, we'll deal with them tomorrow" Natsu said and Gray just nodded. Once they were back they were greeted with Lucy going crazy chasing Ace around and yelling "Hey! I Told you my shirt is not your tissue!" Natsu laughed and threw Gray into a tent..

"Damnit Natsu I'm hurt!" Gray yelled.

"Uh?" Natsu.

"Hurt?" Naruto.

"What?" Ace.

"I'm in pain you bastards!" Gray yelled and found a bed to rest on.

"*hick* Man.. Ace.. *hick* I tell ya*" Naruto.

"Stop drinking" Ace responded looking unusually serious.

"You're always like *hick* that.. party pooper dattebayo!" Naruto said and opened another barrel of beer.

"Just stop!" Ace

Natsu grinned but then stared towards the village gates and Naruto said "Looks like the crazy redhead has arrived"

"Don't call her that!" Natsu said and emptied his own barrel of beer and opened another.

"Shut up Natsu *hick* It's nothing personal it's just *hick* all redheads are crazy and that.." Naruto said before chugging the rest of the beer in his barrel.

"Ah crap!" Ace yelled and buried his face in his barrel.

"Not you too ace!? She isn't that bad!" Natsu.

"It's not that you idiot!" Ace

Erza walked towards the gate of the village and was let in by the guards. "Natsu what is the meaning of this? We'll return this instance and you'll receive the masters punishment" Erza.

"Eh why?" Natsu asked confused.

"You went on an S-Class mission, taking three newbie's with you, that is against the rules, you need to be an S-Class mage to go on S-Class missions" Erza said and walked over to Natsu.

"I'm an S-Class mage now, Master promoted me yesterday" Natsu

"W-What!? Why haven't I heard of this!?" Erza asked furiously.

"How did you end up here anyway?" Natsu.

"I was told you stole a mission from the request board at the second floor without telling anyone by Mirajane.." Erza

"So?" Natsu

"It's against the rules to go on an S-Class mission without consulting with the master beforehand!" Erza yelled.

"Crazy bitch be looking *hick* for reasons *hick* to .. eh what was *hick* I saying?" Naruto.

"Naruto listen up, if you drink one more drop of beer I'll fucking burn you to death" Ace.

"I haven't forgotten about you. Once again you insult me, the nerve!" Erza yelled and charged Naruto while re-equpping a sword but she was held back by Natsu.

"Erza, this is not the time for that, since you're here you might as well help us finish up this mission" Natsu.

Erza was once again surprised by Natsu's speed. "Very well, but consider this your last warning" she said to Naruto.

"Whatever" Naruto responded and opened another barrel of beer.

Ace gathered fire around his arm and it soon covered his whole boody **"~Hiken!~" (Fire fist)** he launched the fire towards Naruto who jumped up a tree.

"What the fuck Ace!?" Naruto.

"STOP DRINKING, YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Ace yelled.

"You're *hick* not my mother!" Naruto.

Natsu laughed knowing why Ace did what he did and emptied his barrel of beer. Feeling a bit drunk himself he sat down and spoke "Okay, tomorrow we'll deal with the Ice mage and his followers.. Ace, did you guys do anything today besides running away?"

Ace was staring at Naruto who was still sitting in the tree drinking beer "Yeah.. we beat up some allies of his I think, nothing special"

"Okay, tomorrow me and Gray will go back to the temple, I'll let him have another go at the Ice mage. I'll take care of the rest of the guys around the temple and you and Naruto will deal with anyone else" Natsu.

"That is fine, now shut up and let me concentrate" Ace.

Natsu grinned and walked over to Lucy who ran away yelling "Don't touch me, pervert! You've been drinking!"

"Ehh!? Fine.." Natsu whined.

Erza was listening to their conversation and was starting to get angry "Natsu, you are not going to continue this job, you have broken the rules since you didn't tell the master about you going on this job"

Gray had woken up and spoke "We're not returning.. no matter what you say, Master has allowed me to go on this mission"

"What!?" Erza

"When he found out Natsu and the others had taken this job request, he laughed and told me to catch up to them if I wanted to"

"Then why did Mira tell me 'It's terrible, Natsu has gone on an S-Class mission at Galuna Island!?' " Erza.

"How should I know?" Gray

Erza re-equipped into her formal wear without the armor and sat down. "I'll help you with this job until it's done, but when we're back we'll settle this and if I find out you've been lying there will be hell to pay!"

"Aye!" Natsu

Naruto sat at the tree looking up at the sky, his whiskers got darker and his eyes got red. "Shit!" Ace yelled and used a Fire Technique to disappear from the village before anyone noticed.

Natsu walked up to Erza and sat down beside her and put his hands on her breasts. Erza blushed and was about to hit Natsu when she thought 'Wait a minute, this is probably that guy's doing…' and instead charged Naruto still sitting at the tree.

Naruto or Kurama, who had taken over control of the body since Naruto had passed out used a small **~Bijudama!~"** which forced her back.

"**Hehehe, you can't run away from me Ace!"** Kurama yelled and jumped out of sight.

Erza had landed on her back on the ground after the hit, she wasn't hurt and saw Natsu walking up to her.

"Erza, don't worry about Naruto, we'll get him.." and helped her up while sneaking an arm around her grabbing her ass.

After that they went to sleep, Naruto and Ace was nowhere to be found. What they didn't know was that Foxy who was flown away earlier had landed on a pirate ship, his own ship and was getting his whole crew ready for the fight tomorrow.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter will finish up this arc and maybe start up the next one which will be the Phantom Lord arc.**

**Please Review and thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I'm sorry if this chapter feels rushed, I didn't find this arc fun at all to write and just wanted to get it over with. I have ideas for all of the coming Arcs and a lot of "filler" arcs and won't be rushing the next ones.

''Talking''

'Thinking'

**''Kurama Talking''**

'Naruto Talking with Kurama'

**~JUTSU ~ Spell ~ General Attacks ex: ~KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU~**

* * *

The gang woke up the next morning, Naruto and Ace had returned sometime during the night, Ace looking like he had seen a ghost and Naruto passed out. Once they all had gotten up they decided to head back to the ruins and fight Lyon and his followers. On the way there they were stopped by Foxy and his pirate crew.

"Bhep bhep bhep! I'll get my revenge today!" Foxy said and his pirate crew cheered.

"You guys go ahead, I'll deal with them" Ace turned to Naruto "You go ahead as well"

"Oh!? Ace you finally going to do some of the work, that's fine with me, lets get going losers" Naruto said and the others scowled and followed him then Erza said "Don't think you can order us around you disgraceful pervert"

Naruto said nothing and just kept going 'Just ignore it and maybe it'll go away..' he thought and heard Kurama laugh.

"Hey Blondie! I'm the one in charge, you will follow my orders!" Natsu.

Naruto's right eye twitched "Yes I know that, let's just get this over with, we have other things to do"

"What other things?" Erza asked but Naruto didn't answer which made Erza furious and she walked over to him and was about to hit him when he spoke.

"Hmm? Did you say something?"

Before Erza could attempt to hit Naruto, Natsu intervened "Okay stop it, we're settling this first and then we'll deal with your thing Blondie"

"What thing?" Erza.

"It's nothing really, we're heading out to find information about an organization or whatever it was.." Natsu.

"What organization?" Erza.

"You don't have to worry about that, my red haired friend" Naruto.

"I'm not your friend" Erza

"Oh I'm hurt!" Naruto

They reached the ruins and Naruto quickly found where Lyon and the others was. Gray got to fight against Lyon and Naruto, Erza, Lucy and Happy took care of the others meanwhile Natsu was chasing around some old guy with a mask who smelled of a woman's perfume. Naruto had noticed that person and joined up with them.

"Well, it looks like we might get some information earlier than we thought Pinky" Naruto.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Natsu said while throwing punches at the mage who kept dodging him.

"That person you're fighting is one of them, and I believe it's a woman using some kind of transformation technique" Naruto

The old guy laughed and said "Guess you've figured me out, but please tell me what do you mean I'm one of them?"

"You're a part of the same organization as Kabuto, right?" Naruto.

"How do you know about that?" Ultear.

"I have my ways, would you mind telling me what your goal is, or do I have to beat it out of you?" Naruto.

Ultear decided now was a good time to leave and disappeared using her magic. Naruto wasn't able to locate her and decided to drop it, he would have more chances. After that they found Gray who had managed to beat Lyon and also Erza and Lucy who had no trouble taking care of the rest, on the way back they saw Ace waiting for them.

"How did it go?" Ace asked.

"No problems, I assume you finished your fight without problems" Naruto.

"Yeah it felt good to get some anger out of me" Ace.

"I'm sorry about Kurama…" Naruto.

"I bet you are" Ace.

* * *

Flashback: Ace battle with Foxy and his crew

_When the others had left Ace walked up to Foxy and his crew looking extremely angry "I have had one of the worst nights of my life and I'm going to take it out on you"_

_"Bhep bhep bhep, al right guys, take him out!" Foxy_

_"Yes sir!" they yelled and charged Ace who was concentrating and then a powerful shockwave knocked everyone out except for Foxy and a few of his stronger crew mates. 'Been a while since I used my conquerors haki..' Ace thought and gathered fire around his arm and launched it towards the still conscious guys __**"~Hiken!~" (Fire fist). **__Foxy and two others managed to dodge it but wasn't so lucky when the next one came and they were all defeated within a minute._

End Flashback

* * *

"But don't worry about it, I got rid of all pent up anger" Ace smiled.

They were on their way back to the village and when they arrived they were asked by the Major why the curse hadn't been removed yet. Erza noticed there was a barrier surrounding the Island and with the help of Natsu she destroyed it. But even after destroying the barrier, the demonic curse didn't lift since they were demons to begin with. They were done with the mission but Erza made sure that they didn't receive any payment except for the golden zodiac key, which of course Lucy received. They decided to head back to Fairy Tail except Naruto who pulled Natsu and Ace away from the group.

"We should leave now and gather more information about that organization" Naruto.

"What? Are you saying we should just ditch the others?" Natsu.

"Yes" Naruto.

"At least tell them we're going.." Ace.

"Fine" Naruto.

They met up with the others by the shore of the Island "We won't be leaving with you guys, but we'll see you back at the guild" Natsu.

"Why? And where are you heading?" Erza.

"Does it matter? We need to be alone for this you guys will just slow us down" Naruto.

"Don't anger Erza, are you crazy!?" Gray said while Erza smacked him in the face with her gauntlet covered hand.

"Quiet Gray. Are you saying I'll slow you down Natsu?" Erza

"Yes, you're strong Erza but we travel much faster than you guys.. and also Naruto doesn't want you to come" Natsu

"Why did you have to say that!?" Naruto

"Well if that's what you want I guess we'll meet up with you back at the guild, I don't mind being apart from Naruto as well" Erza

Naruto nodded "See, we're finally coming to an understanding"

"Let's get going.. this village is out of alcohol.." Ace.

"Did you drink it all!?" Lucy

"Yes, well see ya!" Naruto grabbed Ace and ran away on top of the water with Natsu following.

* * *

_Two days later_

After searching almost nonstop for two days for someone that is a part of the 'Organization' they found one in the forest south of Clover town. It was also the one with the most Chakra and the easiest one for Naruto and Kurama to locate, Kabuto. Kabuto was sitting in the forest by a campfire when they walked up to him.

"Seems the rat wants to say hello this time" Kabuto

"I figured you noticed me, but how will it help you now? You're going to die" Naruto.

"I'm not so sure about that.. who would have thought I would meet you here, Naruto-kun" Kabuto.

"Always expect the unexpected.." Naruto.

"So I'm guessing you're here for a fight, may I ask why? I have not caused you any trouble" Kabuto.

"I have a few questions first, what are your goals with that organization I saw within that tower?" Naruto.

Kabuto laughed "Goals? Nothing really, they seem to want to revive some dark mage by the name of Zeref.." Kabuto then saw the Fairy Tail mark on all three of them. "You're a part of Fairy Tail?" Kabuto.

"Yes, how does that matter?" Naruto.

"One of your guild mates are going to be sacrificed when they are 'resurrecting' Zeref.. what was her name.. hm.. Erza Scarlet? Jellal seems a bit obsessed with her"

Natsu got really angry "What did you say?"

"Oh what a scary face, you remind me of Naruto" Kabuto

"Enough talking let's take this fucker out and then we'll take out the rest of them" Natsu yelled and charged Kabuto while gathering flames within his mouth **"~Karyu no Hoko!~" (Fire Dragon's Roar) **he shot the flames towards Kabuto who dodged it easily. However when Naruto who had entered 'Biju Mode' and Ace who had used his own version of 'Shunshin' appeared next to him he wasn't able to dodge. **"~Rasengan!~ "Shinka: Shiranui" (Sacred Fire: Mysterious Light at Sea) **Ace shot several fire lances that went straight thorugh Kabuto while Naruto hit Kabuto with his **~Rasengan~** from the other side. Kabuto used one of Orochimaru's favorite techniques and out of Kabuto's mouth came another Kabuto. "Our time to fight will come but it's not now" Kabuto said and sunk into the ground and disappeared.

"Fuck.. that's what I get for not using my ~Füton Rasenshuriken~ from the start.. next time we see him we should assassinate him quickly" Naruto.

"Agreed" Ace.

"I won't let anyone hurt Erza, let's go fuck up the others at that fucking tower" Natsu.

"Hold on, let's head back first, they can't get to the redhead while we're near" Naruto.

"Yeah I guess.. okay we're heading back fast then!" Natsu.

"Geez, when are we going to make some money anyway!? I haven't had a drink for two days!" Ace.

"I have been meaning to ask, where have you been living when we're at Magnolia, Ace?" Naruto.

"Uhm nowhere.." Ace.

"What do you mean nowhere? If you've found a nice home you should invite me, I've been sleeping in a tree" Naruto.

"He's sleeping on my couch.. you're not welcome, you'll destroy my home in your sleep" Natsu.

"Do you have a big garden?" Naruto.

"Well yes, I live in the forest.." Natsu.

"We'll be neighbors then, I'll build my own house" Naruto.

"What!? Fine.. just not to close" Natsu.

"Whatever.." Naruto.

* * *

After that meaningful conversation they headed back to Magnolia and arrived a few hour later and was met with the sight of their guild being destroyed and the guild mates being attacked by a big fortress and ghost like figures.

"What the hell is going here!?" Natsu.

"GHOSTS, WHY!?" Naruto.

"We're being attacked by Phantom!" Cana.

'Phantom.. Isn't that..' Naruto

"Erza, Gray, Mirajane and Elfman are inside the Fortress fighting, they have taken Lucy aswell. Also they hurt Levy, Jet & Droy after having destroyed our guild." Macao.

"You should help them, Erza was hit by an attack from the fortress and they are charging up a new one and we have no means to defend it, Erza barely managed to do it but she's hurt" Cana.

"WHY GHOSTS!?" Naruto.

"Shut the fuck up Naruto, let's go!" Ace for once ran on top of the water up to the fortress with Natsu and Naruto following. When they entered the fortress they split up, Ace headed towards Erza who was currently fighting Master Jose, Naruto headed towards Gray who had beaten Juvia but was now getting beaten by Tayuya. Natsu headed towards Lucy who was captured by Gajeel.

* * *

**AN: I won't be rushing the next chapters which will have all the fights. Also who do you think is the last guy of the organization? I'll give you a hint, he's from One Piece.**

**I have created a community with all the NaZa and NatsuErzaHarem stories that I've found, I'll update it as often as I can. Please follow it: community/NaZa-Natsu-x-Erza-NatsuErzaHarem-Communi ty/109289/ .**

**I'll update the community with all the new NaZa stories that comes out as soon as I can, if you want to be a staff of the community or want me to add a story, give me a PM.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

''Talking''

'Thinking'

**''Kurama Talking''**

'Naruto Talking with Kurama'

'**Kurama Talking with Naruto'**

**~JUTSU ~ Spell ~ General Attacks ex: ~KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU~**

* * *

_With Naruto_

Naruto arrived to see Gray freeze all the water in the air. **"~Ice Make: Geyser!~"** Gray yelled and froze Juvia with the attack and then cancelled it and catched her before she hit the ground.

"Why did you save Juvia?" Juvia.

"Beats me, anyway get some sleep" Gray.

The rain stopped and the sky cleared up "So, finally cooled down?" Gray.

A teary eyed Juvia look towards the sky "Huh, the rain has stopped" Juvia.

"Oh it's finally clearing up" Gray.

"These are clear skies.. I've never seen them before" Juvia.

"Really? Nice huh? Clear skies are great" Gray.

"Yes, they are beautiful, really" Juvia.

"So, up for round 2?" Gray.

Juvia got hearts in her eyes and blushed before passing out "Oi!? What's the matter, hang in there!" Gray.

A woman with long red hair wearing a white shirt and black pants walked towards them. "Juvia.. You bastard, how could you lose to this trash?" Tayuya.

'Erza? No.. who the hell is this person' Gray thought.

Tayuya didn't get any answer from Juvia who was still passed out. "I'll take care of this trash myself.." Tayuya said and did a few hand signs **"~Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!~"** She created a dragon out of water and aimed the attack towards Gray was hit by the attack, Naruto had moved them out of the way and was now standing infront of Tayuya smiling.

"Hello again, Tayuya-chan. Mind if I fight you instead of underpantsman?" Naruto.

"OI!" Gray.

"Put on some clothes and get out of here, I got this one" Naruto.

"Shit, where are my clothes!?" Gray said and left after he had found his clothes and took Juvia along.

"Shithead, I'll pay you back for last time, you ran away before we could finish the fight" Tayuya.

"Fight?" Naruto blinked "We held hands and watched the sundown at the lake, right?"

"What the fuck are you talking about shithead?" Tayuya.

'Fuck you Kurama' Naruto.

**'It's your own fault for drinking so much' Kurama**

"Well it doesn't matter after I beat you this time I'll beat the rest of Fairy Tail, whats left of them anyway after Gajeel and Master Jose is done with them" Tayuya.

"I might be a new member of this guild and I don't really know anyone besides Ace and Pinky.. but I'll never let anyone hurt my comrades, you made a bad mistake threathening them infront of me" Naruto.

"Even if you manage to beat me, our master will destroy what's left of your guild, we have already beaten your old thrash of a master" Tayuya.

'The old man was beaten? How?' Naruto thought and then laughed "You underestimate us, little girl"

"Don't call me that you fucking brat" Tayuya

"Enough lets get this shit over with" Naruto did a few handsigns and blew a huge gunshot made of Air from his stomach towards Tayuya **"~Fūton: Renkūdan!~" (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)**. The attacked caused a huge blast near Tayuya who barerly mangaged to dodge it, but she still took some damage. She prepared her own attack **"Suiton: Taihōdan" (Water Release: Great Cannon ball)** Tayuya shoots a large stream of water from her mouth towards Naruto who got hit by it, but he then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'A clone.. tricky bastard' Tayuya.

Naruto used **~Shunshin~** and got back on the battle field.

"You're already hurt and probably low on chakra after using these techniques aren't you?" Naruto asked.

"I have way more chakra than that you blonde fag" Tayuya.

"It's to bad that it came to this, I think I would have enjoyed being your friend, Tayuya-chan" Naruto threw a marked kunai towards Tayuya who dodged it **"~Kunai: Kage Bunshin~"** Naruto said and created 10 clones of the kunai that surrounded the area close to Tayuya.

Naruto used **~Hiraishin~ (Flying Thunder God Technique)** and got close to Tayuya and held a kunai to hear throat "Give up, or the next time I'll cut your throat before you have the time to choose" Naruto.

"Fine I give up.." Tayuya. Naruto removed the kunai and stared at Tayuya expecting her to try some sneak attack.

"I'm sorry" Tayuya mumbled.

"What did you say?" Naruto.

"I said I'm sorry you fucking idiot" Tayuya.

"We're enemies, right? No need to be sorry" Naruto.

"I finally found somewhere where I felt that I was appreciated.. but lately our master was obsessed with destroying Fairy Tail. I'm sorry for hurting your comrades" Tayuya.

"If this fight or war between our guilds end the way I'm expecting it to, you'll have to start over. You can still make up for this" Naruto.

"What do you mean they way you're expecting it?" Tayuya.

"Well your guild mates and master are probably going to be beaten up soon, my.. subordinates are in a bad mood.. You guys couldn't have picked a worse time to attack" Naruto.

Naruto and Tayuya sat down on the ground "Could you tell me how this all started and what has happened?" Naruto.

"Well it all started with some faggot requesting that we kidnap Lucy.."

* * *

_With Natsu_

Natsu had arrived were Lucy was taken by Gajeel and saw him hit her repeatedly. "Gajeel maybe you should stop"

"Shut up, if the master finds out I'll just blame it on you guys" Gajeel.

"You guys really are complete idiots, so pitiful.. I think I'm tearing up" Lucy said and forced herself to stand up.

"Uh?" Gajeel

"What is she thinking?" One of the phantom guys.

"She's provoking Gajeel" A girl from Phantom.

"Phantom Lord, the rulers of spirits? What a joke, I'm not scared of you at all" Lucy

"Oh I see" Gajeel said and changed his arm into armor and attempted to punch Lucy but Natsu was in time to stop it.

"Salamander!" Gajeel.

"You'll pay for hurting Lucy" Natsu.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried.

"Lucy, move back" Natsu.

"Gajeel!" One of the phantom guys

"Stay out of this" Gajeel.

Natsu and Gajeel charged each other. "Bring it on!" Natsu grabbed Gajeels iron hand and threw him into the wall. He then punched Gajeel repeatedly with fire covered hands.

"I have never seen Natsu like this" Lucy said to Happy.

"I have, he's entered **~Dragon Force~** that Gajeel guy is going to get beaten to a pulp, Aye!" Happy.

Gajeel stod up after Natsu had stopped punching him "Getting cocky are we?"

"Speak for yourself, attacking Lucy like that, who the fuck are you anyway. I'm in a really bad mood and have other stuff to do, let's get this over with Phantom scum" Natsu.

"Try it" Gajeel said and they charged each other again. Natsu covered himself in flames and shot himself towards Gajeel with high speed making it look like he teleported similar to Naruto's **~Shunshin~. "Karyü no kenkaku" (Fire dragons sword horn)** the hit caused Gajeel to smash up into the ceiling and fly high up into the air above the moving guild and Natsu flew after.

* * *

_At the same time with Erza and the others where Ace is heading_

Erza had just defeated Aria, the one that made master Makarov sick by emptying his magic reserves. "The abyss break has been stopped, all of elemental four has been defeated" Mira.

Gray, Mira and Elfman had joined up and found Erza on the ground with bruises all over her body after her fight with Aria and stopping the first attack from Jupiter.

"Erza!?" Gray.

"Looks like there were some fireworks here too" Elfman.

"It's you guys" Erza.

"When did you break in here?" Gray.

"You shouldn't even be able to stand" Mira.

"Oy!" Elfman pointed towards the downed Aria.

"Aria?" Mira.

"You actually fought with wounds like that?" Elfman.

"What where you thinking? Which means.." Gray.

"You defeated Aria" Mira.

"I never wanted you to see me so weak like this, I guess I have a long way to go" Erza said and after they all felt a pressure that made them shiver.

"What is that!?" Gray.

"I sense death" Erza.

Phantom Lord's master Jose appeared and clapped his hands "My my, I'm impressed, Fairy Tail wizards.. To think I'm able to have so much fun, I never would have dreamed it. Destroying Jupiter, defeating elemental four and Tayuya.. And even bringing my magic giant to its knees!" Jose.

"Master Jose!" Erza.

"This guy's.." Elfman.

"Phantoms master?" Gray.

The wall next to them crashed down and from it came a fireball at high speed that stopped in front of the Fairy Tail wizards. The fireball turned into Ace who grinned "Hello bastard, mind releasing that killing intent?" Ace said and activated his conqurors haki and sent some killing intent of his own that affected only Jose.

"Ace, you're late! Even Naruto is here, where the hell have you been!?" Gray.

"I got lost.." Ace.

"Naruto and Ace.. that means Natsu is here!?" Erza.

"Oh Natsu has come to save me, and then we'll kiss and.." Mira said with hearts in her eyes.

"Mira-chan/Nee-san!?" Gray/Elfman.

"I don't care what you two do, but get away from here, I'll deal with this" Ace.

"What are you saying? He's beyond your level, he's one of the ten wizards saints and on par with Master Makarov" Erza.

"Don't underestimate me, go rest, I'll end this battle in no time" Ace said and thought 'I think it was good I was the one that came here, Natsu would have rampaged for hours after seeing Erza in her condition'

"I think we should listen to him Erza.. I hate to say it but they are stronger than you can imagine, even Natsu.." Gray.

"Well.. now go" Ace yelled and they were on their way out of there when they turned around because they heard someone snoring. Ace had fallen asleep while still standing "What the fuck is wrong with you Ace?" Gray.

"How can you fall asleep in the middle this pressure, how unmanly" Elfman

Ace woke up again "Oh sorry.. "

"Are you some kind of comedian?" Jose.

"I'm Ace a pir.. a Fairy Tail mage" Ace.

"Never heard of you.. but you seem to have arrived at the same time as Salamander, which means you are one of the two in his 'Fire Guard' " Jose.

"Fire Guard..?" Ace.

"Salamanders followers, the same as Laxus rajinshü (Thunder God tribe) you guys have made quite the name of yourselves" Jose.

Ace cried anime tears "Natsu's follower!? Is that what people think me and Naruto are!?"

"You take that back, you bastard!" Ace yelled and covered himself in flames meanwhile Gray had made sure everyone else had gotten out of there safely.

* * *

**AN: The next chapter will be posted soon, maybe later tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for reading & Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Here is another short chapter. I'll probably keep releasing short chapters like these, or if I release bigger chapters they will become even less frequent. I'm starting my studies again tomorrow and won't have as much time to write.**

* * *

''Talking''

'Thinking'

**''Kurama Talking''**

'Naruto Talking with Kurama'

'**Kurama Talking with Naruto'**

**~JUTSU ~ Spell ~ General Attacks ex: ~KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU~**

* * *

_With Natsu fighting Gajeel_

When Natsu and Gajeel flew up through the ceiling, Gajeel had covered his whole body in Iron. "You are the bastard that destroyed our guild, aren't you!?" Natsu.

"Yes I did and I'm going destroy what's left of it when I'm done with you, let me show you how a real dragon slayer fights!" Gajeel.

"Dragon slayer?" Natsu grinned "So that's how it is, then let's settle this like dragon slayers!" Natsu gathered fire in his throat and shot it towards Gajeel who did the same but with iron. **"~Karyu no Hoko!~ (Fire Dragon's Roar) / ~Tetsuryu no Hoko!~ (Iron Dragon's Roar)" **The attacks connected but Natsu's was stronger, even without using Ace to power up constantly he had more magic power than Gajeel and Gajeel was hurt badly. Natsu didn't give Gajeel and time to recover "This is for hurting Lucy and destroying our guild" Natsu.

"And also for hurting Levy-chan!" Lucy.

"Her too!?" Natsu.

**"****Metsuryū Ōgi: Guren Karyū Ken!~" (Dragon Slayer's secret art: Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's fist) **Natsu repeatedly punched Gajeel every time he hit he caused an explosion and Gajeel was sent flying away defeated.

"Wow, so that is a Fairy Tail mage.." The phantom guy said

"I'm in love" The phantom girl.

"Huh!?" The phantom guy.

The building was starting to collapse "Shit.. I overdid it" Natsu spoke to himself.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled above him as Happy was flying with her.

"Let's head back Lucy!" Natsu yelled

"Sure!" Lucy.

* * *

_With Ace whose fighting Jose_

Ace had charged head on but was now being restrained by Jose's ghost magic preventing him from moving. "I'll show your whole guild the state of the one they put their hope in" Jose.

Ace picked his nose "Why are you doing this anyway?"

"We always used to be the top guild, then Fairy Tail came along.. Laxus, Mystogan, Titania and Salamander they all made quite the name of themselves" Jose said before his jaw dropped "How the hell are you moving!?"

"Oh you thought you captured me?" Ace disconnected his head from his body and had it flowing above "I'm sorry to disappoint you but your magic won't work on me"

"You're not normal.. I see, but let's see how you deal with this" Jose released huge amounts of magic power that felt like really strong killing intent or haki to Ace who released his own conquerors haki. **"~Dead Wave~!"** Jose launched a big purple blast towards Ace who teleported to left side of Jose and pointed his index and middle finger like guns towards him **"~Higan!~ (Fire Gun)** the fire shots was blocked easily by Jose using his magic to form a shield.

"It seems I'll have to get serious.. I'll give you one last chance to give up and get out of here alive" Ace.

"Don't get cocky brat, acting like you have the upper hand, I still haven't gotten serious myself" Jose.

**"~Enjomo!~" (Flaming net)** Ace created a big fire net preventing anyone from leaving or entering the area.

They stood across from each other sending out huge auras of magic power and haki making it feel like the ground was shaking for the others that was close.

"You're quite good brat, do you want to cause a disaster" Jose asked

"That is my specialty.. lets end this!" Ace yelled and covered himself in Fire meanwhile his body turned black, like if something was shielding him. Jose who had gathered up enough magic power to release a huge attack of his own sent it towards Ace who charged right through it seemingly taking no damage. Ace started punching Jose repeatedly with every punch launching columns of fire. He had combined **~Enkai~ (Flame Commandment)** with conquerors haki and then lastly punched repeatedly while using **~Hiken~ (Fire Fist)**

* * *

_With various Fairy Tail mages_

"What is this magic!?" Alzack.

"It's like a huge inferno" Bisca.

"The shades are disappearing" Alzack.

"Ace.." Gray 'I think I'll avoid getting him mad in the future'

"All that fire, is this Natsu's doing!?" Mira asked and just then Natsu, Lucy and Happy joined them.

"No this is Ace when he's serious, he's a fire user as well" Natsu.

"Oh.." Mira.

'If this is how strong Ace are, then how strong have you gotten, Natsu?' Erza thought.

* * *

Back with Ace

After countless of punches Jose finally gave in and collapsed on the ground with burns all over his body, he was shaking and about to pass out. The fire surrounding the area was starting to die out and Master Makarov had seen the last part of the fight up close and was about to speak when Ace spoke.

"I won't be defeated in battle ever again, I've lost everything once, hell I think I even died. This is what happens when you go up against us, never show your face around here again" After saying that Ace collapsed himself but Makarov caught him.

"Good job brat.. You have done more than enough" Makarov.

When Makarov turned around Aria appeared behind him "So sad, he's full of openings" Aria said with a disgusting grin. Makarov used his Titan Magic to punch Aria in the face, getting some payback himself for earlier.

"It's over, the distinctions between the guilds has been made clear. Should you desire more I'll annilhiate you completely without leaving a trace" Makarov said and then he had a goofy smile "Take Jose and leave, right now!" Sounding like he was scolding a child.

"We won!"

"We defeated Phantom!" The guild members cheered.

Natsu and Naruto got over to Makarov who still was carrying Ace. "Jiji let me take care of Ace" Naruto.

"Oh? He's hurt I was planning on taking him to the hospital to rest" Makarov.

Naruto grabbed a scroll from his pocket and when he opened it a sake bottle appeared. He opened the bottle and helped Ace drink some which resulted in Ace waking up and grabbing the bottle violently and downing it in seconds. "Fuck that was good" Ace.

Makarov laughed "Well you deserved it, come on its time to celebrate, drink as much as you want!"

Before they celebrated Lucy felt like she was responsible for this, but the whole guild made sure that she wasn't, especially the Master by giving one of his speeches. After that Lucy cried but felt relieved especially when Levy showed up who was the first one to get hurt by Phantom.

* * *

_Later that night at a temporary Fairy Tail guild hall, which was basically a huge tent._

Natsu, Naruto, Ace, Happy, Erza, Lucy and Gray was sitting at their own table, three of them drinking like there is no tomorrow.

"Damn I heard the funniest thing today Naruto" Ace said to Naruto who had his head buried in a bowl of ramen

"Hm what was that?" Naruto looked up before burying his face again In his bowl.

"Apparentley you and me are known as Natsu's 'Fire Guard' they think we are his followers.."

Natsu laughed "Really!? Take that Blondie!"

"This must be some kind of sick joke, Ace" Naruto.

Ace shaked his head "No.. I'm afraid not"

"I thought you knew about this already, it's what they call you in the newspaper" Lucy.

"Newspaper?!" Natsu.

"Why would they write about us, we haven't done anything worth writing about" Naruto.

"Besides from destroying every place you stay at, at every town or how about every bar you drink at?" Erza.

"Hey you have been fed some wrong information, we haven't destroyed EVERY bar we've been at" Naruto.

"Yeah more like half of them" Natsu nodded.

"Idiot!" Naruto/Ace.

Erza smirked "See, Natsu won't lie to me, would you Natsu?"

"No way" Natsu.

"Oh I forgot.. flame-breath I think Mira-chan was looking for you earlier" Gray.

"Huh, why?" Natsu.

"How should I know idiot" Gray.

"What did you call me you pervert!" Natsu while Natsu said that Mira was standing behind him and gave him a hug from behind.

"I've missed you Natsu" Mira.

"Uhh, I have missed you too..?" Natsu blushed.

"Stop teasing Natsu, Mira" Erza.

"Don't' wanna" Mira said and then asked Naruto to move so she could sit next to Natsu who now had Erza on his left side and Mira on his right side. Naruto didn't waste a second and brought out his notebook and started writing meanwhile Ace was chuckling and handed Natsu more alcohol. Mira lifted Natsu's arm around her causing a tick mark to appear on Erza. "Stop that Mira" Erza.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Mira.

"Damn you! I've been meaning to ask, why did you lie to me about Natsu's mission!?" Erza.

"Oh that, I was only joking around" Mira.

Natsu grinned and Naruto and Ace raised an eyebrow 'It's starting..' both of them thought at the same time. Natsu threw his other arm around Erza "Ladies, no need to fight there is plenty of Natsu to go around"

Lucy, Gray and Happy's jaw dropped 'Does he have a death wish!?' Gray.

"Pervert!" Erza and Mira screamed and threw him outside causing the tent to break apart and the party was over.

* * *

**AN: Two small chapters in a day, hope that make someone happy atleast :). I don't know yet if I'll jump straight into the tower of heaven arc in the next chapter or if I'll have more filler arcs or just "hanging out at the guild" chapters. **

**Please review & Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

''Talking''

'Thinking'

**''Kurama Talking''**

'Naruto Talking with Kurama'

'**Kurama Talking with Naruto'**

**~JUTSU ~ Spell ~ General Attacks ex: ~KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU~**

Chapter 13

* * *

Days passed and the reconstruction of the guild has started, in the meantime a temporary bar counter and request board would have to do. Sitting at the bar counter as usual is Naruto and Ace, but today they are joined by Lucy who is talking to Mira about their latest mission and her troubles getting rent money.

Naruto and Ace had disappeared for a while when the military rune guards was questioning the guild, but they were always close and ready to free Natsu from them if they decided to charge him. They also couldn't leave the guild to do what they normally would, with the information they got from Kabuto about how Jellal wanted to use Erza to revive some dark mage. So when Natsu and his new formed team with Gray, Erza, Lucy and Happy goes away on a mission, Naruto and Ace are following them and making sure nothing happens.

"Shouldn't you be helping out rebuilding the guild?" Ace.

"No way, they'll depend on me to do shitty work in the future then" Naruto.

"That's true but if you help out with some clones it would really speed it up" Ace.

"You're starting to get on my nerves Ace, don't push it" Naruto.

Then they heard Erza yelling "You dare to repeat that!?" at Laxus.

"Then this time I'll be blunt, weaklings deserve no place in this guild. You guys are pathetic, getting humiliated by Phantom.." Laxus started but was interrupted by Ace and Naruto starting their conversation again.

"You're brother is at it again" Ace laughed and slapped Naruto on the back.

"I have told you I have no siblings" Naruto then stared towards Laxus and sweatdropped "One more word Ace.."

Laxus continued "And there is the main cause, miss stellar spirit mage, you are the one.."

"Laxus! The matter is closed, no one cares whose fault it is, and you have no right to say such things when you weren't even around to help us. Those are the masters words" Mira interrupted.

* * *

_With Natsu and Gray_

'What the? What is Natsu doing?' Gray thought watching Natsu staring towards Naruto and Ace while he's sweating and looking like he's panicking.

"G-Gray.. we need to get everyone away from here" Natsu.

"Why would we do that" Gray.

Natsu pointed towards Naruto and Ace that was now standing up glaring at each other.

* * *

_Back with the others_

"So what, if I were around you wouldn't be in such a pathetic state" Laxus.

"Bastard.." Erza.

Suddenly everyone felt like they were going to die from the killing intent from Naruto and Ace.

Naruto had entered **~Sage Mode~** and Ace had used **~Enkai~ (Flame Commandment)** to cover himself up in flames. They were now glaring at each other.

"Ace you've been pissing me off lately, let's settle this" Naruto.

"You and Kurama are the ones at fault! This won't be like last time" Ace said and they charged each other and both hit the other in the head causing everything close to fall apart or burn down, including the bar counter and request board.

"Let's change locations, I know just the place" Naruto said and grabbed Ace and teleported away.

A few seconds later they guild members heard the sound of explosions and saw smoke from the distance getting further and further away as time went on and after a minute the sound disappeared.

Natsu felt relieved "We got lucky"

"I believe you.." Gray.

Natsu thought back on Naruto and Ace's earlier fights during the two years, they could last days unless they were just sparring. The landscape would change and if you were anywhere close to the area you would probably end up getting caught in of their techniques.

"When I inherit the guild I'm going to get rid of all the weaklings as well as anyone who dares to rebel against me. It will be the strongest guild that no one would dare to look down upon!" Laxus laughed and used his Lightning magic to disappear.

* * *

_A week and a half later_

"You had enough yet!?" Naruto.

"I can keep going ramen freak!" Ace.

"What did you call me, meathead!?" Naruto said and headbutted Ace and they both fell back on the ground. Both Naruto and Ace are exhausted after the long fight that has changed the landscape of their current location.

"I feel like we have forgotten something important.." Ace.

"Yes we did.. I can't remember though, did we forget to pay up for the damages at the last bar we destroyed..? Maybe Pinky's been arrested" Naruto.

"We're both tired, let's head back for now and we'll finish our fight another time" Ace smiled.

"Yeah sure, I'm satisfied" Naruto laughed but then stopped as he felt someone channeling chakra into one his sealed kunai signaling him to come.

"Natsu's calling us" Naruto said and grabbed Ace and teleported to Natsu's location.

"What are they doing, they are destroying our Island, when they should be destroying the moon!" Someone yelled.

* * *

With Natsu

Natsu and the others had first gone on a week long mission to help out as actors at a theater. After that they found out Loke was actually a spirit and now belongs to Lucy. Loke gave them tickets to Akane resort which they went to. At Akane resort they were attacked by weirdo's who kidnapped Erza just like how Kabuto had warned them. They followed after them and ended up at the tower and managed to find Erza.

However Erza cried and begged them to go back, but before she could say anything else Natsu had charged forward to get Happy back from Milliana. When Natsu had gotten Happy back from Milliana and later defeated Fukoro with the help of Simon and Gray, is when his trouble started. He had told the others to move on while he was cornered by Kabuto and a tall blonde guy wearing a white bandana and loose orange pants with a black pattern on them, he doesn't wear a shirt. He has long earlobes that reaches down to his chest and he calls himself a god.

'Shit.. Ace and Naruto where the fuck are you!?' Natsu thought and then remembered.

* * *

Flashback

_ Naruto told both Ace and Natsu after one their Ninja lessons "When you are in a bad situation and see no way out of it, channel some chakra into this kunai. Remember, this is a last resort sort of thing"_

_"Why can't we use it more often, let's say if your passed out and we moved on without you, blondie-sensei?" Natsu._

_"I made that rule for you pinky, because the less I see of you, the better!" Naruto said and that started up another fight between the two._

End flashback

* * *

"Are you sure this is the guy? He doesn't look like much" the unknown person said.

"Yes he's Natsu Dragneel, Jellal-san wants us to keep him away from him and Erza-san" Kabuto.

"I'll call down judgement, I am god**! ~EL THOR!~" (Judgement of god) **a huge lightning bolt hit Natsu as Enel said that.

"How sad.." Kabuto said looking at the downed Natsu whose reaching for something inside his pocket. Kabuto saw him take out a kunai that he didn't want to see right now and was about to stop him but wasn't fast enough as Naruto and Ace appeared. However they appeared to be in worse shape than Natsu.

"Where the fuck have you guys been, don't tell me you have been fighting until now!?" Natsu.

"You brought us to one hell of a troublesome place.." Ace said while Naruto activated **~Biju Mode~** and gave both Ace and Natsu chakra cloaks which resulted in all of them being healed and powered up.

"I'm sorry for being late Natsu, here have some fire! **~Hiken!~" (Fire fist)**

Natsu ate the fire and said "Don't think this makes up for it, Erza was taken by some guys from this tower, and you guys were not around, you failed your own mission blondie!"

"She was taken..?" Naruto.

"Yes but we followed them here, then we found Erza fighting the guards and telling us to go back.. " Natsu.

"It sounds like she has some kind of history here, huh Ace?" Naruto.

"I hope it's not a summer home or something because I have a feeling this tower will get destroyed today" Ace smiled.

"Can I leave these guys to you?" Natsu.

"Sure, we'll handle this quickly and then help the rest of you, make sure no one gets hurt" Ace.

"The sooner you fuck off the better, you're breaking my fighting spirit!" Naruto.

With that Natsu headed towards the top of the tower and the fight between Erza and Jellal.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading & Please review**


	14. Chapter 14

''Talking''

'Thinking'

**''Kurama Talking''**

'Naruto Talking with Kurama'

'**Kurama Talking with Naruto'**

**~JUTSU ~ Spell ~ General Attacks ex: ~KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU~**

Chapter 14

* * *

Natsu had left to the top of the tower to find Jellal. Meanwile Naruto and Ace had separated and Naruto was facing Kabuto while Ace would handle Enel. Naruto who was still using **'Biju mode'** which he used to give Ace and Natsu chakra earlier to heal them was staring towards Kabuto waiting for him to make a move.

"I don't understand why you would be interested in something like this, what is your goal?" Naruto asked.

Kabuto laughed and readjusted his glasses "My my Naruto-kun, this is unexpected, you asking questions before charging ahead in rage"

"People change"

"Yes they do, maybe I have changed as well? I told you about Jellal's plan and all didn't I?" Kabuto said.

Naruto sighed and spoke "I don't believe you have changed one bit. But I am curious as to why you told us about that, what is it you're after?"

Kabuto laughed "Well I can't be telling you about that now can I? However I will give you a hint"

Naruto's eyebrow rose as he got curious "A hint?"

Kabuto chuckled "Actually since I have no more use of Jellal-san and Ultear-san seeing as they won't belong to the magic council after today, I can tell you one more thing"

Naruto scowled "Go on with it"

"The reason as to why I am working with these guys? Simple, they are a members of the magic council and by working with them I would keep myself updated on how much the council knows of the important stuff" Kabuto spoke.

Naruto shook his head and said "Using people for your own benefit, same old bull shit"

Kabuto held up his hands "Hey hey, it's not like that at all Naruto-kun.. What they are doing is all of their own free will, well at least one of them" he said and chuckled before he continued

"Jellal-san is a bit obsessed with Zeref, almost as if he's possessed by something and I have a pretty good idea on what's actually going on, but enough of that. I'll be taking my leave soon but before that" Kabuto got interrupted by Naruto yelling

"You're not leaving this place in one piece, you will die here today"

"You and your guild is of no interest to me, tell me how have you adapted to this your world?" Kabuto.

"I don't care about your interest and why do you care how I adapted to this place.. let's stop the conversation here and get this over with" Naruto said while he created three '**Kage Bunshins'**

Kabuto jumped back and spoke "The council will most likely fire Etherion, an attack powerful enough to destroy a whole town, on this tower. That will somehow help Jellal's plan to 'resurrect' Zeref, I believe if you and your friends want to get out of here alive, stopping that attack is the key"

"Why should I trust you?" Naruto asked.

"You don't have too, but I have no reason to lie to you now, as I said Jellal-san is of no use to me anymore. This conversation ends here but before I go, that hint, how much do you know about dark guilds and the so called strongest ones?" Kabuto said

"Dark guilds? Never heard of them. But let me guess, they are a group of weak-ass lame mages trying to be the bad guys?" Naruto asked.

"Pretty much, but your hint is, the strongest dark guild is one that no one knows of, good luck with your fight Naruto-kun, untill next time!" Kabuto said as his body turned into ash and he was gone.

'What was that? I'm sure that wasn't a Kage bunshin' Naruto spoke in his mind

**'I'm not sure myself'** Kurama answered

'Magic? Is this what he meant when he asked how I adapted to this world?' Naruto thought.

* * *

_With Ace and Enel_

Ace is currently jumping around dodging Enel's thunder attacks by using haki to predict his next move.

"How are you able to dodge my lightning attacks? Mantra?" Enel asked

"Ehh Mantra?" Ace sweatdropped.

"You're able to predict where I'm going to attack but that shouldn't be enough to dodge my lightning attacks, which means you move at an inhuman speed, how is this possible?" Enel continued.

Ace picked his nose "Guess I'm awesome like that"

"Imbecile!" Enel yelled and teleported lightning fast next to Ace **"~200 million volt vari!~** Enel releases a huge lightning attack at close range towards Ace. Ace who had developed an ability to move as fast as Naruto when he's using **'Biju Mode'** teleported at the same time Enel did and left a regular 'Bunshin' (Clone) in his earlier spot. Ace had teleported behind Enel and formed a sword made out fire and stabbed Enel when he turned around.

"You rely to much on your devil fruit, against a normal human you would be impossible to beat with your power, but there are monsters like me out there" Ace said while Enel coughed up some blood and collapsed on the ground. Ace observed Enel, he seemed to still be alive.

'Should I kill him? How do you escort someone like him to prison without 'kairoseki' (Sea-Stone)' Ace thought. Kairoseki is a material made from salt water which is every devil fruit user's weakness, when a devil fruit user is in contact with sea water or kairoseki they can't use their devil fruit abilities.

Before he had the chance to do anything Kabuto materialized infront of him and picked up Enel "This guy has some interesting abilities, would be such a shame to let it go to waste" he said and laughed before disappearing again by turning to ash.

"Oi Naruto! You messed up! Can't you do anything right!?" Ace yelled

"There wasn't anything I could do, he just keeps disappearing" Naruto yelled back

Ace walked up to Naruto and asked "So what now?"

Naruto thought for a moment "I guess we will see how Natsu is doing and also there is something else. Apparently there is some kind of powerful attack 'Ethanol' that the magic council is going to use on this tower.. I'm thinking of a way to stop that if it will actually happen, I'm not so sure since I got this information from Kabuto"

"He did tell the truth about these guys going after Erza, so we might as well prepare" Ace said.

"You're right about that, by the way you're not going to like this" Naruto said and bit his thumb drawing it out some blood **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kyubi no Yoko!" (Summoning Technique: Nine tailed demon fox)**

"Fucking fox" Ace growled

**"Hello Ace, want to play?"** Kurama held up his paw.

"Fuck off"

"Enough!" Naruto yelled "That attack is supposed to be powerful enough to take out a whole town, I figure we counter it by attack with three attacks with the same power, me and Kurama will use **'Biju Dama'** while you use your mini sun throwing technique"

"Fair enough, when this is over your pet will pay me back what he owes" Ace showed Kurama the middle finger.

Kurama growled **"PET!? Don't you dare call me that again Ace! I thought we were friends, I have even helped you score when I'm your wingman!"**

"That does not make up for everything else you've done" Ace.

**"I figure if I help you get laid I am also allowed to prank you every now and then"** Kurama

"I told you guys to stop. If you continue this nonsense I'll beat you both and force you to shut up" Naruto.

"Fucking wake me up in the middle of the night by lifting me out of bed with your teeth will ya?"

"Throw me three towns away and drink my alcohol..!"

"Scare the ladies during.."

Naruto hit ace in the head and yelled "YEAH WE GET IT ACE, NOW SHUT UP!"

After that they moved towards the top of the tower to observe Natsu's fight and get ready to stop Etherion.

* * *

**AN: A short chapter to get me started on this story again, I'll try to post chapters more often. Lately I have been thinking about rewriting this story, I won't be creating a new one just updating every chapter and fix all of the mistakes and at some point improve the quality of my writing that is mainly bad because I'm lazy and an unexperienced writer. I'll try to fix up the conversations and also add more to the story where it's been rushed and add some new 'scenes'. Whenever I do make an update to a chapter I'll post it at the bottom of the latest chapter!**

**Thx for reading & Please Review**


End file.
